2 Cerita dan 1 Waktu
by Hikari No OniHime
Summary: "Kau tau dobe , seorang uchiha sasuke tak akan pernah melanggar janjinya" "Ta-tapi .." "Karna bagiku , janji adalah rantai yang membelenggu jiwa dan akan mati apabila mengacuhkan dan menghianati janji tersebut" "A-anoo .." "Dan itu akan terjadi jika berjanji dengan seseorang yang dicintainya .."
1. Chapter 1

"Kau tau dobe , seorang uchiha sasuke tak akan pernah melanggar janjinya"

"Ta-tapi .."  
"Karna bagiku , janji adalah rantai yang membelenggu jiwa dan akan mati apabila mengacuhkan dan menghianati janji tersebut"  
"A-anoo .."

"Dan itu akan terjadi jika berjanji dengan seseorang yang dicintainya .."  
"Te-teme .."

"Aku telah berjanji denganmu, dan .. aku mencintaimu Namikaze Naruto .."

"Ummphh .."

**2 CERITA DAN 1 WAKTU**

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

StoryBy©Hikari No OniHime

Pairing. : SasuNaru / ItaKyuu and another pairing^^

Warning : Hime ingetin inih unsurnya YAOI , OOC , banyak typo , dan Lain* ..

Rated : T ( belum berani incip* M )

Genre : Romance , Humor , dan Drama

Author Note : Hime masih baru disini , jadi gomen yaa kalo ada yg salah* tulis . inih inspirasi sendiri jadi gomen kalo ada kesamaan cerita ..  
and Then .. " HAPPY READING MINNA-SAN~ !" (^^)

_**.. PUSAT PEMBELANJAAN KOTA SUNA , MEI 2005 ..**_

Mungkin hari ini semua orang memang mempunyai niat untuk belanja ataupun sekedar berjalan-jalan dengan teman atau kekasih . Tapi tidak dengan bocah kecil berusia 5 tahun itu , bocah berkulit putih porselen dan berambut raven dangan model pantat ayamnya itu terlihat kesal karna terus berputar-putar mencari kakaknya ditengah keramaian seperti ini . Sudah sekitar setengah jam bocah bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu terus berjalan mengitari pertokoan hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan duduk di taman ditengah-tengah pusat pembelanjaan itu .

**SASUKE POV**

" Cih , kemana perginya _baka aniki_ itu !"

Kalau saja aku tau akan begini jadinya sudah pasti aku tidak akan setuju mengikuti tawarannya ketempat ramai ini . Dengan seenaknya dia tiba-tiba menghilang seperti ini ! . Andai aku bukan keturunan seorang uchiha pasti sekarang aku sedang menangis terisak-isak .

" .. ung .. hiks .. hiks .."

Benar , pasti aku akan menagis seperti itu . Tapi tunggu , itu tadi bukan suaraku . Lalu .. suara siapa ..?

Aku mencoba mengikuti asal suara isakan itu dan berjalan mendekati sebuah pohon besar .

"Sepertinya dibalik pohon ini .."

Saat aku melihat dibalik pohon itu ternyata ada seorang bocah yang duduk memeluk lututnya dan menyembunyikan kepalanya diantara kedua lengannya , kelihatannya lebih muda dariku . Kenapa aku penasaran sekali dengan anak itu ? Aku akan coba menyapanya .

" Hei .."

**END SASUKE POV**

**_**_**Di Bagian Lain Pusat Pembelanjaan**__

Terlihat seorang bocah berusia 7 tahun berlari tergesa-gesa . Bocah berkulit tan dan berambut jabrik berwarna orange kemerah-merahan itu tak peduli apabila dia menabrak orang-orang yang berlalu lalang .

"Sialan , kau ada dimana Naru !" teriaknya .

Yaa , dia sedang mencari adiknya . Sejak setangah jam yang lalu dia terus berlari mencari adik kesayangannya itu . Saat dia , ibunya , dan adiknya singgah di sebuah toko mainan untuk melihat boneka rubah tiba-tiba saja adiknya itu menghilang begitu saja . Sejak itu bocah yang diketahui bernama Namikaze Kyuubi itu terus berlari dan berteriak memanggil adiknya , dia sendiri lupa bahwa dia telah meninggalkan ibunya di toko tadi . Yaah , semoga saja ibunya itu tidak mencari mereka dengan membawa armada pasukan genknya dulu .

**BRUUKK ! GUBRAAK !**

"Aargh !"

" _ittai_ .."

Karna terlalu kencang berlari dan tidak fokus melihat jalan , kyuubi menabrak anak seumurannya dan jatuh terguling hingga akhirnya tertindih anak itu .  
"Maaf , kau tidak apa-apa ?" Tanya anak berambut raven sebahu diikat longgar dan bermata berwarna onyx dengan garis tanda lahir diantara kedua mata dan hidungnya itu .

" Aargh ! sialan ! Apa kau tidak punya mata haah !" Teriak Kyuubi .

"Bukannya kau yang berlari menabrakku ?" jawab anak itu .

"Cepat minggir dari atasku dasar keriput sialan !"

**CTAKK**

"Apa kau bilang ? bisa kau ulangi ?"

"AKU BILANG MINGGIR DARI ATASKU KERIPUT !"

**CTAKK . CTAKK**

Anak itu berdiri kemudian menarik lengan kyuubi yang masih terduduk di lantai .  
"Boleh aku tau siapa namamu ?" Tanya anak itu .

Kyuubi menghentakkan langannya yang masih dicengkram oleh bocah raven itu .

"Namaku Namikaze Kyuubi . Kenapa ? Kau mau mengajak berkelahi Haah ?!"

"Maaf aku tidak ada waktu sekarang , namaku Uchiha Itachi . Aku sedang terburu-buru mencari _Ototou_ku . jadi lain kali aku akan meladenimu ataupun menciummu Kyuu-chan~ .."

"A-apa .. sialan !" Muka Kyuubi memerah antara kesal ,kaget dan malu .  
Saat kyuubi akan memukul itachi dan itachi telah mengambil posisi kuda-kuda pertahanan diri tiba-tiba kyuubi menghentikan gerakannya .  
" …"

" …"  
Kyuubi menatap itachi dan begitu pula dengan itachi yang menatap kyuubi .

TATAP

TATAP

TATAP

TA-

"GYAAAA , AKU LUPA MENCARINYA ! NARUUUUUU ! "

Kyubi berlari meninggalkan itachi yang bersweetdrop ria .

'Anak yang manis dan menarik , akan kupastikan kita akan bertemu lagi Namikaze Kyuubi dan saat itu juga kau pasti akan menjadi milikku SELAMANYA "

Itachi melanjutkan mencari adiknya kembali dengan seringai masih terpampang dibibirnya .

_**_Kembali Ke Tempat Sasuke**_

"Hei .." sapa Sasuke dengan wajah dan suara datarnya .

Merasa dipanggil anak itu lantas mengangkat wajahnya menatap orang yang telah memanggilnya.

" Hiks .. Uung .. kamu ciapa ?"

**DEG !**

Sontak Sasuke terkejut sekaligus terpesona dengan apa yang dilihat oleh mata kepalanya sendiri . Anak itu berambut jabrik berwarna pirang cerah keemasan yang seolah memancarkan kehangatan dari sana , bermata biru _shappire_ menawan yang seolah siap menerbangkan hati siapa saja yang melihatnya , bibir berwana pink kemerahan menggoda yang akan mempersembahkan kenikmatan apabila mengecupnya , pipinya yang _chubby _dengan tiga garis tipis menyerupai kumis kucing ditambah rona kemerahan yang bertengger indah dipipinya akibat menangis malah menampakkan kesan imut , manis dan menggoda secara bersamaan , serta kulit berwarna tan eksotis bertubuh mungil yang terbungkus dalam jaket berwarna orange dengan aplikasi kuping dan ekor rubah itu seolah menampilkan bahwa semua hal yang ada pada anak itu dimata sasuke adalah sebuah keindahan dan tak ada yang bisa menandingi ciptaan Tuhan tersebut .

'Malaikat .. Malaikatku..' Batin Sasuke , pipi sasuke menampakkan semburat berwarna merah tipis . Dengan cepat sasuke memalingkan wajahnya , berharap anak itu tidak melihat dirinya yang gugup sekaligus terpesona itu .

" H-hiks , kamu ciapa ? kamu tadi manggil Nalu ?" anak itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya pertanda dia sedang bingung , hal itu malah meningkatkan kadar imut dan manisnya . Wajah sasuke semakin merona dan degub jantungnya semakin berdetak dengan hebat .

"A-aku tadi mendengar tangisanmu jadi a-aku memanggilmu" Sasuke berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya dan rona merah diwajahnya .  
Anak itu menatap sasuke kemudian kembali menangis .  
"Hiks .. Hweeeeee~ …."

Sasuke bingung harus melakukan apa ketika melihat makhluk yang membuat hatinya takluk itu kembali menangis .

"H-hei .. Hei .. TenangLah .. Sebenarnya ada apa ?"

Sasuke memeluk tubuh mungil itu dan menepuk pelan punggungnya agar berhenti menangis .

"H-hiks .. Kaa-chan dan Nii-chan tiba-tiba menghilang meninggalkan Nalu . Padahal tadi Nalu cuman melihat cebental boneka lubah yang ada ditoko cebelang . Telus waktu Nalu kembali meleka malah hilang . Nalu tidak tau jalan pulang . Nalu bingung halus bagaimana .. Hweee~ .."

'Ternyata malaikatku ini tertinggal keluarganya atau mungkin sebenarnya Tuhan sedang menyerahkan malaikatku ini untuk menjadi istriku nanti . Haah pasti begitu , yaa pasti benar seperti itu !' Batin dan pikiran sasuke sudah mulai gila karna makhluk indah ini . Luntur sudah image Uchiha yang dibanggakannya tadi .  
"Ehem , namamu siapa ?"

"Uung .. Namaku Namikaze Naluto .."

"Baiklah Naluto .."

"Bukan naluto tapi naluto .."

"Iyaa naluto .."

"bukan 'L' tapi 'L' dali kata Ramen yang lezat cedunia itu lho ttebayo~"

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya kesal karna sasuke tidak paham apa yang diucapkannya , sedangkan sasuke malah sweetdrop karna ucapan naruto .  
'Kenapa namanya sendiri dia tidak bisa menyebutkan kata 'R' sedangkan untuk Ramen di malah bisa melafalkannya dengan lancar' Batin sasuke miris .  
"Namaku Sasuke , Uchiha Sasuke . Aku akan menikahi ma-maksudku a-aku akan membantumu mencari keluargamu Naruto"

"Huaa .. _Honto ni_ Cacuke ?" Mata naruto terlihat berbinar-binar karna ucapan sasuke yang bersedia membantunya . Sedangkan sasuke malah ber-_Blush On ria _karna namanya disebut naruto dengan lafal cadelnya dan membuatnya semakin menggemaskan .

"H-hn .." sasuke mengangguk pelan .  
"Yeey .. Cacuke baik cekali !" Naruto reflek memeluk tubuh sasuke yang mengakibatkan jantung bocah berambut raven itu semakin menggila meloncat-loncat ingin keluar dari dalam dadanya .

"A-ayo kita pergi naru" dengan masih berdebar-debar sasuke menggandeng tangan bacah imut tersebut .  
"E-eeh , tu-tunggu dulu .." naruto lantas menarik tangannya yang masih digandeng oleh sasuke .  
"Ada apa naru ?"

"Ka-kata Kaa-chan nalu tidak boleh mengikuti olang yang tidak nalu kenal katanya nanti nalu pasti akan dibawa ketempat yang banyak hantunya . Nalu kan takut cekali dengan hantu kalna hantu itu pasti memakan pipi nalu , telus kalau pipi nalu hilang gimana cala nalu bisa makan Ramen dengan lahap lagi ?"

Sasuke sweetdrop dengan tidak elitnya akibat ucapan malaikat pirangnya itu . Sasuke berusaha memutar cepat otak Uchihanya agar bisa bersama lebih lama dengan naruto .  
"Be-begini naruto , kau tau namaku siapa kan naru ?"  
"Tentu caja , kan kamu tadi menyebutkan bahwa namamu adalah Uchiha Cacuke .."  
"Dan berarti kamu telah mengenalku kan Namikaze Naruto , buktinya kamu mengetahui namaku"

" .. Ne~ , benal juga yaa Cuke .. Kalau begitu ayoo kita pergi .." Naruto menarik tangan sasuke dengan tersenyum lima jari dan berefek pada sasuke yang kembali merona .  
'Mulai hari ini aku harus melatih jantungku agar kalau menghadapinya kembali jantungku tidak akan meledak seperti balon milik paman botak dipinggir jalan itu' sasuke kembali membatin dengan tidak Uchiha sama sekali .  
"Ne Cuke , telus kita halus mencali dimana?"

"Sudah pasti kalau ada orang hilang kita harus melapor kebagian informasi pusat pembelanjaan naru .."  
"Hiee, Cacuke telnyata pintal cekali ttebayo~" Ucap naruto dengan riangnya dan sasuke semakin tersenyum dibuatnya . Tunggu , bukannya tadi sasuke berputar-putar selama setengah jam untuk mencari baka anikinya dan bukannya melapor kebagian informasi seperti yang dijelaskannya kepada naruto tadi berarti apa benar dia mendadak sangat jenius karna ingin membantu malaikatnya itu , entahlah ..

_5 menit kemudian .._

"itu dia tempatnya naru , ayo kita segera kesana .."  
"Yosh , ayoo cuke~ "  
Saat akan kembali melangkah ..  
"Gyaa ! tolong aku cuke~ .. " teriak naruto yang suaranya semakin lama semakin menjauh .  
Sasuke reflek menoleh dan langsung mengejar naruto kemudian memeluk tubuh kecil naruto .  
"Hwee , telima kacih cuke .. Hampir saja nalu terbawa alus manusia yang belgejolak-jolak itu"

"Haah.. makanya jangan lepaskan gandenganmu dariku dasar dobe" ucap sasuke sambil bersweetdrop ria .  
"Kenapa cuke jadi mengatai nalu itu dobe , calahkan caja olang-olang itu yang hampil menenggelamkan nalu dalam alus kehidupan mereka " naruto menggembungkan pipinya pertanda dia sedang kesal , sedangkan sasuke kembali sweetdrop dengan ucapan naruto . Entah sudah berapa kali bocah pirang itu membuat sasuke sweetdrop dan melunturkan marga Uchiha yang disandangnya .  
Mereka kembali berjalan dengan sasuke yang menggenggam erat tangan naruto agar bocah pirang itu tidak hilang lagi dari hadapannya . Saat sampai didepan meja informasi , sasuke langsung menyampaikan data dirinya dan naruto untuk segera diumumkan kepada anikinya dan keluarga naruto .

_TINGTINGTING.._

_PENGUMUMAN TELAH DITEMUKAN DUA ANAK ATAS NAMA NAMA NAMIKAZE NARUTO , UMUR 5 TAHUN BERAMBUT PIRANG DAN MEMAKAI JAKET BERWARNA ORANGE DAN UCHIHA SASUKE UMUR LIMA TAHUN BERAMBUT RAVEN DAN MEMAKAI JAKET BERWARNA HITAM . BAGI YANG MERASA KELURGA ANAK-ANAK TERSEBUT HARAP SEGERA MELAPOR KEBAGIAN INFORMASI , TERIMA KASIH.._

_TINGTONGTINGTING .._

__Di tempat Kyuubi__

**KYUUBI POV**

.._ ATAS NAMA NAMA NAMIKAZE NARUTO , UMUR 5 TAHUN BERAMBUT PIRANG DAN MEMAKAI JAKET BERWARNA ORANGE DAN UCHIHA SASUKE UMUR LIMA TAHUN BERAMBUT RAVEN DAN MEMAKAI JAKET BERWARNA HITAM . BAGI YANG MERASA KELURGA ANAK-ANAK TERSEBUT HARAP SEGERA MELAPOR KEBAGIAN INFORMASI .._

'Astaga , itu dia naruto . aku harus segera kesana . Tapi rasanya aku pernah kenal seorang Uchiha . Sudahlah , aku harus cepat kesana .!'

** END KYUUBI POV**

__Di tempat Itachi__

**ITACHI POV**

_.. PENGUMUMAN TELAH DITEMUKAN DUA ANAK ATAS NAMA NAMA NAMIKAZE NARUTO , UMUR 5 TAHUN BERAMBUT PIRANG DAN MEMAKAI JAKET BERWARNA ORANGE DAN UCHIHA SASUKE UMUR LIMA TAHUN.._

'Itu dia aku harus cepat kesana , tapi anak yang disebutkan tadi bermarga Namikaze . pasti anak itu yang dicari oleh kyuu-chan . Aku harus cepat agar bisa bertemu makhluk manis itu lagi~' .  
itachi kemudian berjalan cepat-cepat dengan menyeringai kembali .

'Tunggu aku Kyuu~' dan itachi semakin melebarkan seringainya .

**END ITACHI POV **

__Tempat informasi__

"Ototou~.." itachi tersenyum kepada sasuke dan sasuke langsung menendang tulang kering itachi.  
"Kau kemana saja dasar baka !" ucap sasuke secara dingin .  
"I-ittai , anikimu ini tadi tidak sengaja melihat pistol model yang bagus jadi aniki tidak sengaja meninggalkanmu . maaf yaa Ototou sayang~" Itachi mengelus puncak kepala sasuke sedangkan sasuke langsung menampik tangan anikinya karna malu dilihat oleh naruto .

"Dia ciapa Cuke~ ?"  
Itachi langsung mengarahkan pandangannya kepada anak yang mengeluarkan suara cadel tersebut . 'Manis' batin itachi .

"Dia baka anikiku naru , dan kau aniki , DIA MILIKKU !" ucap sasuku kepada naruto dengan pandangan melembut kemudian beralih menatap anikinya dengan Deathglare level tertingginya .  
"Te-tentu saja Ototou . aku tidak akan mengambil milikmu yang manis itu" 'karna aku sudah menemukan milikku yang juga manis' ucap itachi dan langsung dimengerti oleh sasuke .

"Perkenalkan namaku Uchiha Itachi , kakak dari sasuke . Apa kau yang bernama Namikaze Naruto itu ?" Tanya itachi dengan senyum ramah kepada naruto , sedangkan sasuke menekuk wajahnya dengan kesal karna cemburu .

"Un , iyaa namaku naluto . yolochiku~" ucap naruto dengan tersenyum manis.

'MANIS!' batin sasuke dan itachi secara bersamaan .  
"Be-berarti Namikaze Kyuubi adalah kakakmu . Apa benar begitu naruto?" Tanya itachi setengah gugup karna efek senyuman naruto .

"Iyaa , kenapa kau mengenalnya ?"

"Tadi aku tidak sengaja menabrak kakakmu yang sedang berlari mencarimu naruto jadi aku.."  
"Benalkah! Jadi Nii-Chan cedang mencali Nalu ! Cyukul lah telnyata Nalu tidak ditinggal pelgi cendilian " ucap naruto riang yang memotong ucapan naruto .

**BRAAKK!**

"NARUUUUU!"

Kyuubi datang dengan menendang pintu dan langsung memeluk naruto , tidak mempedulikan tatapan horror orang-orang disekitarnya .  
"Hweee~ , Nii-Chan kemana caja . Nalu ta-takut tau .." ucap naruto yang kembali menangis dipelukan kakaknya .  
"Nii-san dari tadi mencarimu dasar bodoh , untung kamu tidak diculik orang yang mesum dan berniat jahat kepadamu" ucap kyuubi menghapus air mata naruto dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal akibat berlari sejak tadi .  
"Nalu juga tau kok kalo nalu itu memang menalik dan tampan" ujar naruto narsis dengan menyengir lima jari miliknya .  
'Kau itu manis dan cantik jadi dari bagian mana terlihat tampan' Batin sasuke,itachi dan kyuubi yang sweetdop ria bersamaan .

"Tapi tadi nalu ditolong oleh Cacuke" ucap naruto riang dengan mununjuk sasuke yang sedang berdiri dengan anikinya disamping naruto . Pandangan kyuubi langsung mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh adiknya tersebut . Tapi ..  
'Rasanya aku mengenal anak disebelah sasuke itu ..' batin kyuubi sambil menatap itachi dengan intens .

TATAP

TATAP

TATAP

TA-

"KAU KAN KERIPUT SIALAN YANG MENGATAIKU MANIS ITU TADI !" Teriak kyuubi didepan wajah itachi sedangkan itachi malah menyeringai senang terhadapnya .  
"Kita bertemu lagi Kyuu-chan~ , tapi sayangnya kami harus cepat pulang karna ada urusan" .

"Gahh , tidak ada hubungannya denganku . Sekarang kau harus minta maaf denganku karna sudah menyebutku manis !" ucap kyuubi sambil menyilangkan tangannya .

"Aku tidak mau minta maaf atas kejujuran yang aku ucap kyuu-chan~" ujar itachi yang semakin menyeringai lebar . Sedangkan sasuke dan naruto memandangi masing-masing kakaknya yang beradu mulut tersebut .

"Ka-kau benar-benar .." kyuubi hampir meninjunya tapi ..

_**GRUYUUUUUUUUK !**_

"Nii-chan , nalu cudah lapal cekali ~ " rengek naruto yang menghentikan kakaknya yang akan memukul itachi .  
"Kalau begitu kta harus cepat mencari Kaa-san , aku yakin Kaa-san pasti sedang mencari kita juga" ucap kyuubi yang langsung menarik naruto .  
'Naruu.." panggil sasuke

"Tunggu cebental nii-chan .." naruto melepaskan pegangan tangan kyuubi dan langsung menghampiri sasuke . Naruto mengeluarkan kalung dari balik bajunya yang menggantung indah dilehernya . kalung berbentuk prisma memanjang berwarna menyerupai warna matanya yang diatas prisma tersebut tergantung sepasang cincin bewarna putih dengan ukiran hitam disekelilingnya . Dia melepas cincin itu dan memberikan pasangan cincin itu kepada sasuke .

"Kata kaa-chan , nalu halus membelikan cincin ini apabila nalu beltemu dengan olang yang dipilih oleh hati nalu agal olang telsebut tau pelacaan nalu walaupun nalu jauh dali dia, kalna itu Cuke jaga cincin ini yaa . Nalu cayang cuke " ucap naruto dengan tersenyum .

"Aku akan jaga cincin ini naru . aku berjanji akan selalu menyayangi- bukan , aku akan selalu mencintaimu apapun yang terjadi aku berjanji atas nama Uchiha Sasuke . Uchiha Sasuke akan bertemu denganmu lagi dan kita akan tersatukan kembali oleh ikatan suci , pegang janjiku naru .." kemudian sasuke mengecup sekilas bibir naruto dan pipi naruto langsung bersemu merah walaupun dia tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan oleh sasuke tadi .

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN ADIKKU AYAM MESUM !" Kyuubi berteriak penuh amarah kepada sasuke dan yang diteriaki malah asyik memandang wajah naruto yang sedang merona .

"Kyuu~ .." itachi memanggil kyuubi kemudian menariknya .

"APA MAUMU KERI- .. Ummph !" kyuubi langsung bungkam oleh ciuman itachi .  
"Aku juga akan mencarimu dan berusaha mendapatkanmu dimanapun kau berada Kyuu~ . Karna kau adalah milik Uchiha itachi seorang" tegas itachi setelah mencium kyuubi . Sedangkan kyuubi ..

"…"

"…"

".. GYAAA , AKU DICIUM KERIPUT MESUM !" Kyuubi langsung berlari sambil menyeret naruto dengan paksa dan langsung menghampiri kerumunan yang ditengah-tengahnya berkibar bendera berlambang tengkorak berambut merah yang langsung diketahuinya bendera milik Genk ibunya , Uzumaki Kushina tersebut .  
""Kyuu , Naruu . Syukurlah ketemu !" teriak riang ibunya tersebut .  
"Ka-kaa-san , cepat kita semua pergi dari tempat ini , sekarang ! SEKARANG !" Teriak kyuubi yang langsung disanggupi oleh ibunya .  
'Kalian tidak akan hilang , karna bagaimanapun kami akan menemukan kalian . Yaa , Uchiha ini akan menjemput kalian Namikaze' Itachi dan sasuke yang melihat hal itu langsung membatin secara bersamaan dengan seringai yang terpampang diwajah masing-masing .

Uchiha ini tau , bahwa takdir mereka telah berjalan .

TAKDIR ANTARA UCHIHA DAN NAMIKAZE ..

**TBC**

**Mohon Reviewnya yaa , suka ngga suka hime bakal ngelanjutin chapter ini sampai selesai ..  
Arigatou buat semuanyaaaa~ m(_ _)m**


	2. Chapter 2

"Kau tau dobe , seorang uchiha sasuke tak akan pernah melanggar janjinya"

"Ta-tapi .."  
"Karna bagiku , janji adalah rantai yang membelenggu jiwa dan akan mati apabila mengacuhkan dan menghianati janji tersebut"  
"A-anoo .."

"Dan itu akan terjadi jika berjanji dengan seseorang yang dicintainya .."  
"Te-teme .."

"Aku telah berjanji denganmu, dan .. aku mencintaimu Namikaze Naruto .."

"Ummphh .."

* * *

**2 CERITA DAN 1 WAKTU**

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

StoryBy©Hikari No OniHime

Pairing. : SasuNaru / ItaKyuu and another pairing^^

Warning : Hime ingetin inih unsurnya YAOI , OOC , banyak typo , dan Lain* ..

Rated : T ( belum berani incip* M )

Genre : Romance , Humor , dan Drama

Author Note : Hime masih baru disini , jadi gomen yaa kalo ada yg salah* tulis . inih inspirasi sendiri jadi gomen kalo ada kesamaan cerita ..**  
**and Then .. " HAPPY READING MINNA-SAN~ !" (^^)

* * *

_**.. 10 TAHUN KEMUDIAN KOTA KONOHA , MEI 2015 ..**_

Bagi sebagian orang , pukul 6 pagi merupakan pertarungan batin antara sisi kewajiban dengan sisi _morning egoisme_ . Saat sisi kewajiban lebih unggul dalam pertarungan tersebut maka orang-orang akan bergegas untuk melakukan aktifitas mereka . Mandi , sarapan ,kemudian berangkat bekerja ataupun pergi kesekolah . Begitulah aktifitas monoton sebagian orang di setiap pagi , melakukan hal yang sama dan berulang-ulang . Sebagian yang menyadari hal tersebut pasti akan berakhir dengan frustasi ataupun berakhir mati kebosanan dengan senyum kering yang selalu menggantung dibibir mereka .

Tapi mungkin tidak dengan orang-orang yang lebih memenangkan sisi morning egoisme yang selalu bewarna disetiap paginya ..

**TAP ..**

**TAP ..**

**TAP ..**

**TOKTOKTOK ..**

"Naru-chan~ .." seorang wanita paruh baya terlihat tengah membangunkan anak bungsunya yang terkenal dengan morning egoismenya .

"Naru~ .." wanita yang berambut panjang berwarna merah dan masih terlihat muda yang diketahui bernama Uzumaki Kushina atau yang sekarang telah berganti nama menjadi Namikaze Kushina itu masih berusaha membangunkan dengan membelai lembut surai pirang keemasan anaknya .

" ..Nngg .." anak bersurai itu masih memejamkan matanya dan kembali bergelut dengan selimut berwarna orange bercorak kuning dan merahnya itu .

"Naru , sekarang sudah pukul 6 cepat bangunlah sayang .." Ucap wanita itu lagi dengan lembut dan pelan .

"Naru masih mengantuk kaa-san , lagipula sekolah masuk jam .. 8 pagi.. ZzZ" ungkap pemuda itu pelan seolah berbisik dan kembali tertidur .

"Hei , apa kau lupa sekarang kita berada dimana ?" ucap wanita tersebut dengan menepuk pelan bahu anaknya .

"Ungg .. kita berada di kota konoha kaa-san .." ucap pemuda itu dengan mempertahankan matanya yang terpejam .

"Berarti kau juga tau kan bahwa pukul 7 ini kau dan kyuubi akan masuk disekolah baru milik Baa-chanmu itu naruto ? " ucap wanita itu pelan dengan perlahan berdiri seolah mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya ..

" Iyaa .." ucap naruto pelan ..

_5 detik .._

"…"

_10 detik .._

"…"

_15 de- .._

"GYAAA ! A-AKU HARUS CEPAT !" mata naruto terbuka dengan lebar dan pemuda pirang tersebut langsung berlari kearah kamar mandi yang berada disamping lemari didalam kamarnya .

"Selanjutnyaa~ .." Ucap kushina riang dan berjalan kearah kamar disebelahnya ..

Kushina masuk perlahan kedalam kamar dengan nuansa orange dan merah tersebut . Terlihat di tempat tidur berukuran _queen size_ tersebut terdapan manusia berusia 17 tahun masih nyaman bergelung dengan selimut berwarna orange dan bercorak bewarna merah .

"Kyuu-chan~ .." panggil kushina pelan .

"…" tak ada jawaban .

" Kyuu~ .." panggil kushina lagi ..

" … apel .." igau pemuda bewarna orange kemerah-merahan dengan mata yang terpejam namun dibibirnya terpoles senyum tipisnya . Sontak kushina langsung tersenyum karnanya .

"Kyuu-chan , bangun sayang .." panggil kushina lagi dengan menggoyang pelan bahu anak sulungnya yang memang bersifat morning egoisme seperti anak bungsunya . Kyuubi masih tetap tidak bergeming dari posisinya . Kushina kemudian mendekatkan bibir merah delimanya itu ke pipi kyuubi . Setelah mencium pipi tan itu kushina kemudian menutup mulutnya dan terkikik geli karna melihat semburat merah di pipi anak sulungnya tersebut akibat dicium olehnya tadi .

'Ne , dia sudah terbangun tapi masih berpura-pura tidur rupanya' batin kushina dengan tersenyum manis karna sikap anak sulungnya .

"Eehh , aku lupa bilang padamu kyuu~ . Tadi waktu kaa-san menyiapkan sarapan , kaa-san melihat berita bahwa didaerah Oto terdapat satu-satunya kebun apel yang sangat terkenal rasa manisnya yang kau sukai itu . Dan kau tau kyuu-chan , perkebunan itu sedang membiakkan apel yang dibentuk menyerupai kepala rubah . _Yare-yare_~ .. bisa kau bayangkan bahwa apel yang selalu menggoda imanmu itu sekarang berbentuk kepala rubah yang sangat kau dan adikmu sukai itu ? . Tapi sayangnya sekarang pihak perkebunan masih berhasil menghasilkan 5 buah apel dan mungkin saja sebentar lagi akan habis dibeli orang-ora …."

"TIDAAAAAAK ! APEL RUBAH MILIKKUUU !" Kyuubi langsung terbangun dan berteriak memotong ucapan ibunya kemudian berlari mengambil jaketnya hingga membuat ibunya jatuh terjungkal kebelakang .

"I-ittai .. Kau mau kemana kyuu ? kau belum mandi dan sarapan" . tanya wanita berambut merah tersebut saat kyuubi masih sibuk berusaha memakai jaketnya .

"Sudah pasti aku harus ke Oto sekarang !"

"Tapi jarak dari sini dan Oto memakan waktu sehari semalam kyuu-chan . Apa kau lupa sekarang kita berada dimana ?" ujar kushina sambil memegang lengan kyuubi .

Kyuubi menundukkan kepalanya kemudian ruangan tersebut menjadi he- ..

"HUAAAA ! KENAPA DI SAAT SEPERTI INI AKU HARUS BERADA DI KONOHAAA ! APEEL RUBAAAAHKU TERSAYAAAANG !" teriak kyuubi merana dengan berurai air mata seolah hari ini adalah hari pembalasan akibat dosa-dosanya terdahulu .

**GYUUT !**

Kushina menarik pipi kyuubi untuk menghentikan teriakan anak sulungnya tersebut .

"Dasar anak bodoh , kau lupa bahwa perkebunan apel di oto adalah perkebunan milik keluarga kita ? Dan karna ide gilamu dan adikmu tentang apel yang berkepala rubah itu perkebunan kita menjadi sangat terkenal . Dan apa kau lupa bahwa buah apel itu sekarang sedang kau dan adikmu abadikan didalam tabung kaca berformalin yang kalian pajang diruang tengah Hmm ?" .

Kyuubi diam ..

Kushina diam ..

"Nyehehe , benar juga . Kalau begitu aku akan tidur kembali~ .." Kyuubi yang masih tertawa idiot kemudian beranjak naik ketempat tidur kembali .

"Oh , dan apa kau lupa kyuu-chan bahwa hari ini kau dan naru akan bersekolah ditempat baa-chanmu ?" .

"Iyaa , aku ingat .." jawab kyuubi sambil membenarkan posisi bantalnya dan memejamkan matanya berusaha untuk memimpikan apel-apel tersayangnya lagi .

"Kalau kau tidak cepat bangun dan bersiap-siap nanti naru berangkat sendiri meninggalkanmu lho .."

"Biarkan , tidak apa-apa .." kyuubi menjawab dengan setengah bergumam pertanda dia mulai masuk kealam mimpinya .

"Begitu yaa , kalau begitu kaa-san harus bersiap-siap karna kaa-san yakin saat naru pulang nanti dia pasti membawa banyak fans yang menatapnya dengan pandangan mesum dan berbinar-binar atau mungkin waktu pulang nanti naru akan menangis terisak-isak karena dia dicabuli orang yang- .."

"GYAAAAA ! NARUUUUU TUNGGU KYUU-NIIIIII !" Kyuubi berteriak memotong ucapan kushina dan berlari kearah kamar mandi didalam kamarnya .

'Haah~ .. Dasar _brother complex_' batin kushina dengan sweetdrop terbaiknya .

Setelah keluarga Namikaze berkumpul dimeja makan mereka menikmati sarapan mereka dengan riang . Suasana hangat yang selalu dibangun didalam keluarga ini membuatnya nampak menjadi keluarga yang harmonis dan bahagia ,walaupun terkadang didalam keluarga ini sering terjadi teriakan-teriakan yang bisa membuat nenek-nenek dikursi roda bisa berlari cepat dan memenangkan olimpiade dunia itu tapi tetap saja membuat siapapun yang mengenal keluarga tersebut ikut merasakan keramahan dan kehangatan yang berasal dari mereka . Yaah , walaupun kyuubi tidak ada ramah-ramahnya dan terkesan acuh dan angkuh tapi setidaknya dia tak pernah berdiam diri disaat seseorang berada dalam kesusahan .

"Naru , saat perkenalan diri nanti kau jangan menunjukkan senyum manismu . Kau harus bersikap acuh dan kejam . Kau mengerti ?" Ujar kyuubi dengan memakan apel yang digenggamnya .

"Ne , kenapa harus begitu kyuu-ni ? Naru tidak mau dianggap buruk didepan mata semua teman-teman baru naru" Ucap naruto yang sedang sibuk mengupas buah jeruk kesayangannya .

"Kyuu-nii hanya tidak ingin kau mempunyai club fans lagi seperti saat kau berada di kota suna dulu . Kau mau kita tidak bisa makan makanan favorit kita lagi gara-gara kaa-san menyitanya akibat aku menghajar anggota fans clubmu hingga mereka hampir mati seperti dulu kan ?" ucap kyuubi sambil memasukkan 15 apel kedalam tasnya .

"Tapi kan mereka sendiri yang dengan seenak perut buncit chouji membentuk club fans itu tanpa persetujuan dariku . Lagi pula jangan salahkan naru , itu semua memang karena wajah naru yang begitu tampannya sehingga mereka semua terpesona ttebayo~" ujar naruto yang ikut-ikutan memasukkan 15 cup ramen kedalam tasnya .

**BLETAK! BLETAK!**

"I-ITTAI ..!" Keluh mereka berdua setelah kushina menjitak kepala mereka .

"Kyuubi , jangan menyuruh adikmu merubah sifatnya yang manis menjadi sepertimu ! DAN JANGAN MEMBAWA APEL SEBANYAK ITU NANTI KAU DIKIRA MERAMPOK APEL SESEORANG ! SEHARUSNYA KAU MEMBAWA DUA KARUNG AGAR KAU DIKIRA MERAMPOK APEL SATU PERKEBUNAN TTEBANE!" Kyuubi langsung sweetdrop seketika mukanya dimarahi oleh kaa-san tersayangnya itu , sedangkan naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak .

"Dan kau naruto .." Kushina melirik tajam kearah naruto .

**GLEK !**

"Kau harus tetap menjadi dirimu sendiri , jika sampai ada orang yang macam-macam denganmu langsung saja kau habisi mereka dengan 97 jurus kematian yang kaa-san ajarkan padamu dan kyuubi itu ! DAN TARUH SEMUA CUP RAMEN ITU NANTI KAU DIKIRA TERORIS YANG AKAN MELEDAKKAN KELAS DENGAN MENGGUNAKAN RAMEN ! SEHARUSNYA KAU MEMBAWA SATU TRUK AGAR KAU DIKIRA MELEDAKKAN SELURUH SEKOLAH DATTEBANE !" Naruto langsung sweetdrop seketika menyusul kakaknya yang masih bersweetdrop ria akibat ucapan ibunya .

"A-anata .." ucap gugup lelaki berambut pirang seperti naruto yang sedari tadi hanya diam dipinggir meja melihat percakapan istrinya dan kedua anaknya tersebut . Kushina reflek langsung menoleh kearah suaminya yang bernama Namikaze Minato tersebut dengan tertawa yang dipaksakan .

"A-anoo .. Se-sepertinya ke-kebiasaanku be-belum hi-hilang a-anata .. hehehe .." Ujar kushina gugup sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal .

Minato dan kedua anaknya sweetdrop seketika ' Sifatnya kan memang seperti itu , mana mungkin bisa diubah . Apalagi dia adalah ketua genk _Habanero_ berdarah yang melegenda di kota Suna itu' batin ketiganya bersamaan .

"Ne _Tou-san _, apa _tou-san_ jadimengantarkan naru dan kyuu-nii kesekolah ?" tanya naruto setelah sekembalinya dari sweetdrop rianya .

"Tentu saja naru , Tou-san harus menemui baa-chanmu dahulu . Kalian juga harus menemuinya " ujar minato dengan tersenyum lembut , seketika semua orang tersipu akibat efek dari senyuman maut itu .

"Baiklah .." jawab kyuubi dan naruto serempak .

"Ne anata , bolehkah nanti aku pergi kerumah mikoto-chan ? sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya .." tanya kushina kepada suaminya yang berambut pirang itu .

"Tentu saja , tapi nanti kalian berdua jangan berbuat kehebohan seperti dulu lagi . Bisa-bisa nanti aku dan fugaku bisa kerepotan jadinya .." Ujar minato lembut sambih mengelus puncak kepala kushina .

"Anoo , orang bernama mikoto dan fugaku itu siapa tou-san ?" tanya kyuubi penasaran .

"Mikoto dan fugaku adalah sahabat kaa-san dan tou-san waktu kuliah dulu kyuu " jawab kushina dengan bersemangat .

"Lalu kejadian apa yang diperbuat kaa-san dan bibi mikoto hingga tou-san dan paman fugaku jadi kerepotan ?" tanya naruto penuh antusias disertai anggukan oleh kyuubi . Naruto dan kyuubi memang selalu tertarik dengan cerita yang menyangkut kehidupan kedua orang tuanya . 'bekal masa depan kita kelak' fikir mereka berdua .

"Kalian tau kan bahwa kaa-sanmu ini adalah ketua dari habanero berdarah?" tanya minato .

"UN !" kyuubi dan naruto mengangguk bersamaan .

"Bibi mikoto adalah wakil dari habanero tersebut .." Lanjut minato .

"Hieee ? aku kira wakil kaa-san adalah laki-laki !" ujar kyuubi dengan naruto yang langsung mengangguk membenarkan ucapan kyuubi .

"Tidak , wakil kaa-san adalah perempuan bernama bibi mikoto" ucap kushina .

"Mereka pernah membuat kehebohan dengan mengobrak-abrik kota suna hanya untuk mencari 2 orang yang meneror dan menguntit tou-san dan paman fugaku . Mereka berdua dan 87 anak buah mereka mengendarai motor sport dan membawa bendera mereka serta tali tambang untuk mengikat pelaku tersebut . Polisi sendiri sampai takut dibuatnya dan akhirnya para polisi serta pelacak ahli ikut bekerja sama membantu genk habanero . Setelah para pelaku ditemukan , kaa-san dan bibi mikoto mengikat kaki mereka dan menggantung mereka secara terbalik selama 12 jam kedalam jurang yang sangat tinggi dan dibawahnya mengalir sungai dengan buaya yang siap melahap mereka jika terjatuh . Setelah hal itu , tou-san dan paman fugaku membereskan persoalan tersebut . Karna kejadian itu sampai sekarang tidak ada satupun kejahatan yang terjadi dikota suna karna takut oleh genk habanero . Oleh karna itu genk tersebut menjadi legenda di kota suna." Ungkap minato sambil menyeruput kopi miliknya , kyuubi dan naruto yang mendengar penjelasan tersebut langsung terkagum-kagum dan tak henti-hentinya meneriakkan kata ..

"**KEREN !" ** ucap mereka serempak sambil mengacungkan ibu jari mereka .

Dan kushina pun langsung tersipu dan menggaruk kepala bagian kepalanya untuk menutupi rasa malunya karna dipuji oleh anak-anak tercintanya .

"Kalau begitu cepat kita berangkat , pasti baa-chan sudah menunggu kita bertiga" Lanjut minato yang langsung berdiri dan berjalan menuju garasi untuk mengambil mobil sport hitam metalik miliknya .

"Anoo kyuu .."

"ada apa kaa-san ? " tanya kyuubi menatap heran ibunya tersebut .

"Kaa-san pinjam motormu untuk kerumah bibi mikoto yaa ? kaa-san malas membawa mobil Lagipula kaa-san ingin mengingat masa-masa kaa-san berbalap ria dijalan" ujar kushina dengan pandangan memohon .

"Tentu saja kaa-san , tapi kaa-san harus memakai helm agar aku tak khawatir" ujar kyuubi menatap serius ibunya .

"Kaa-san juga harus memakai jaket biar kaa-san tidak sakit terkena angin" ujar naruto menambahi perkataan kakaknya .

"Tentu saja ttebane , tapi rahasiakan ini dari tou-san kaliannya " Ucap kushina sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya .

"Yosh !" jawab mereka bersemangat .

"Kalau begitu kami berangkat dulu kaa-san " Ujar naruto dan kyuubi yang kemudian mencium pipi ibunya secara bersamaan .

"Selamat bersenang-senang disekolah" kata kushina ketika anak-anaknya memasuki mobil yang dikemudikan ayahnya .

Keluarga yang sangat bahagia bukan ?  
Andai saja namikaze bersaudara bertanya apa nama marga dari orang bernama mikoto dan fugaku tersebut , pasti mereka akan terhindar dari takdir mereka yang semakin berwarna ..  
Jadi persiapkan dirimu namikaze , karna janji yang terukir 10 tahun lalu mulai berjalan .

**SAAT INI JUGA ..**

* * *

**TBC**

**Arigatou yang suda mau baca cerita yang hime buad , semoga semakin menyenangkan ttebayo~ ..**

**RepLay Review :**

**KirikaNoKarin**** , ****Viviandra Phanthom**** , ****CindyAra****, ****, ****, ****Anisa Phantomhive**** : **

**Arigatou ne minna-san ..  
Yosh ! hime bakal lebih berusaha lagi ttebayo~ (^.^)**

**tsunayoshi yuzuru**** :**

**Hhehe , hontou ?  
Hime ndak suka kalo suke yg jadi uke , lebih pantes naru ajah nyahahaha ..  
Hime suka bikin siapa pun sweetdrop ria :D  
Un , kaa-san naru itu ketua genk ntar kapan* hime jelasin awal terbentuknya habanero tapi di story lain sih :P  
Hime bakal berusaha ..**

**Foschidelic Reika**** :**

**Nyahahaha , arigatou banget reika-san ..  
Anoo , sebenernya yang waktu kyuubi teriak itu kyuubi masi loading tapi makasih ntar hime berusaha ndak gitu lagi ttebayo~  
kalo yang tulisan 'karna' itu biar enak dibacanya , tapi ntar hime bakal nyoba buad nyocok*in dengan kalimatnya ..  
Sekali lagi arigatou ne reika-san **

**yuki amano**** :**

**Anoo , sasu dicerita aslinya kand bikin naru menderita tuh jadinya yaa hime mau bikin dia kelepek* sama naru :P  
di Chapt 3 ngambil setting sekola kugg , tenang sajaa :D  
Ummb , kalo soal sepupu ntar coba hime selip*in dde , soalnya kand namikaze punya 97 jurus maut dari ibunya ..  
di chapt ini suda dijelaskan ttebayo~ **

**AND THEN ..**

**ARIGATOUUUUU ! m(_ _)m **


	3. Chapter 3

"Apakah tidak ada perkembangan yang berarti ?" tanya seorang lelaki menghisap rokok yang terselip dibibirnya .

"Tidak ada , tetap sama seperti yang kemarin ." jawab seorang perempuan yang sedang sibuk memperhatikan laptopnya .

"Haaah~ .. Semoga saja tuan muda tidak kecewa lagi .." ujar lelaki itu mematikan rokoknya dan berjalan menuju kamar tuannya ..

* * *

**2 CERITA DAN 1 WAKTU**

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

StoryBy©Hikari No OniHime

Pairing. : SasuNaru / ItaKyuu and another pairing^^

Warning : Hime ingetin inih unsurnya YAOI , OOC , banyak typo , dan Lain* ..

Rated : T ( belum berani incip* M )

Genre : Romance , Humor , dan Drama

Author Note : Hime masih baru disini , jadi gomen yaa kalo ada yg salah* tulis . inih inspirasi sendiri jadi gomen kalo ada kesamaan cerita ..**  
**and Then .. " HAPPY READING MINNA-SAN~ !" (^^)

* * *

**TOK ..**

**TOK ..**

**TOK ..**

"Siapa ?"

"Ini saya tuan muda .."

"Cepat masuk !"

"Permisi tuan muda , saya ingin menyampaikan hasil informasi yang kami dapatkan." Ucap lelaki itu dengan menyerahkan dokumen yang dibawanya .

"Cepat jelaskan informasi tersebut !"

"Baik tuan muda . Dari informasi yang kami peroleh tetap tidak ada kemajuan , sampai saat ini kami tidak dapat mengorek data-data dari keluarga yang anda cari . Kota itu sama sekali tidak membiarkan kami untuk mengorek informasi apapun . Tingkat pengamanan disana sangat tinggi , kami telah mencoba mengirimkan hacker terbaik yang kami miliki untuk membobol data-data tersebut tapi yang kami dapatkan hanya sedikit informasi dari kepala keluarga tersebut . Untuk anggota keluarga yang lain kami tidak dapat mengorek informasi tersebut lebih jauh ." Ujar lelaki itu sambil membaca copy-an data yang dibawanya .

"Lalu bagaimana tentang informasi lainnya ?"

"Tentang hal tersebut sama seperti dugaan tuan muda . Kota tersebut memang dilindungi oleh genk 'itu' sehingga siapapun tidak dapat menembus pertahanan mereka , namun dari data yang kami dapat menjelaskan bahwa wakilnya telah lama pindah dari kota tersebut sejak 11 tahun yang lalu dan pindah kekota ini . Ketua dan anak buahnya masih tinggal dikota Suna sampai sekarang , tapi ada juga informasi bahwa ketua dari genk _ Habanero_ itu telah pindah kekota ini sejak 3 hari yang lalu , dan mungkin saja hal tersebut berhubungan dengan keluarga _Namikaze _ yang anda cari ." Ujar lelaki itu dengan menghadap tuannya .

"Begitu ? Sekarang juga cepat kerahkan semua anggota mata-mata kita untuk mencari keluarga tersebut dikota ini ! Dan jangan kembali sebelum mendapatkan informasi yang memuaskan Asuma-san" Ucap seorang pemuda yang sejak tadi mendengarkan informasi tersebut dengan berdiri menghadap jendela dengan ekspresi datarnya .

"Baik _Sasuke-sama _, Saya permisi .." Ujar lelaki tersebut yang kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu .

'Kalian berada dimana ? Aku dan aniki sama sekali tak bisa menemukanmu walaupun 10 tahun telah berlalu ..' batin pemuda tersebut dengan tetap menatap kearah luar jendela .

**BRAAK!**

'Uchiha macam apa aku ini sampai tak bisa menepati janjiku sendiri , _Kuso_!' Batin pemuda itu lagi dengan menggebrak kusen jendela tersebut .

**TOK ..**

**TOK ..**

"Ada apa Ototou ? Kita harus cepat berangkat sekolah ." Ujar seseorang dari balik pitu kamarnya.

"Hn , tidak ada aniki.." Ucap pemuda itu mengambil tasnya dan melangkah meninggalkan dokumen yang tergeletak diatas meja kemudian sosoknya menghilang dibalik pintu meyusul dengan deru suara mesin mobil yang melaju meninggalkan kediamannya , _ Uchiha Mansion ._

* * *

_**_ Ruangan Kepala Sekolah Konoha Gakuen _**_

"Kaa-san , apa kabarmu ? Sudah lama aku dan kelurgaku jarang mengunjungi kaa-san " Ucap seorang laki-laki berambut pirang yang diketahui bernama Namikaze Minato dangan senyum terbaik miliknya .

"Kau tampak baik-baik saja minato , yang penting kau dan keluargamu baik-baik saja itu tidak masalah buatku" ujar Ujar wanita yang berusia setangah abad namun masih tetap cantik dengan rambut pirang yang diikat dikiri dan kanannya. Perempuan bernama Namikaze Tsunade itu bersandar pada kursi berwarna merah miliknya dan menatap anak dan cucu-cucunya .

"Baa-chan , nanti aku minta kunci ganda laboratorium ." ujar Kyuubi yang sedang tiduran di sofa tamu diruangan tersebut .

"Untuk apa? Jangan bilang kau ingin bereksperimen diruangan itu ?" tanya tsunade dengan ekspresi menyelidik miliknya .

"Naru dan kyuu-nii hanya ingin bereksperimen sebentar Baa-chan . Tenang saja , naru dan kyuu-nii akan mengembangkan produk baru baa-chan ." Ungkap naruto dengan cengiran khasnya .

"Produk apa ?" tanya Tsunade kembali .

"Naru ingin mengembangkan apel rasa ramen , katanya itu akan memperingan bawaannya jadi aku akan membantu eksperimennya" ujar kyuubi dengan santainya .

**BLETAK! BLETAK!**

"KALIAN INGIN MEMBUAT KEHEBOHAN LAGI ? SUDAH CUKUP DENGAN EKSPERIMEN APEL RUBAH KALIAN ITU ! AKU TIDAK MAU ADA EKSPERIMEN ANEH-ANEH LAGI!" teriak Tsunade setelah menjitak dengan'lembut' namikaze bersaudara itu .

Naruto dan kyuubi mengusap puncak kepalanya dan meringis kesakitan . Walaupun usia neneknya sudah setengah abad tapi tenaganya masih berupa dewa perang , meskipun tsunade seperti itu tapi dia dan suaminya berhasil menghasilkan anak ramah lembut seperti Minato .

"A-ano baa-chan .."

"Apalagi naruto ?" ucap tsunade geram dan naruto mendekati tsunade dan membisikkan ..

"Nanti naru dan kyuu-nii akan menciptakan apel rasa sake jadi baa-chan tidak akan dimarahi oleh siapa-siapa lagi saat memi- ahh bukan saat memakan sake karena yang mereka lihat adalah baa-chan yang sedang memakan apel yang menyehatkan ttebayo~" bisik naruto dengan seringai iblis tersembunyinya dan melangkah mundur .

Tsunade diam , kemudian dia membalikkan badan kearah lemarinya dan mengambil sebuah kunci berwarna perak dan diserahkan kepada naruto . Kyuubi dan minato yang melihat itu menatap dengan tidak percaya , Tsunade yang tidak bisa ditaklukkan seperti itu bisa langsung tunduk kepada naruto .

"Ehem , baa-chan ingin secepatnya naru . Kau mengerti ?" ucap tsunade dengan berusaha mengembalikan kewibawaannya kembali .

"Yosh! Tentu saja baa-chan , naru tidak akan membuatmu kecewa" ujar naruto menyengir dengan mengacungkan jempolnya .

'Malaikat dengan rayuan iblis mematikan!' batin minato dan kyuubi secara bersamaan .

* * *

_**_ Kelas X-2 _**_

"Sasuke-kun , kau sudah sarapan ? aku sudah membuatkan bekal untukmu" ujar seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna soft pink dengan nada manjanya .

"Aku tidak butuh" ucap sasuke dengan ekspresi dinginnya .

"Sasuke-kun , nanti sepulang sekolah kita berkencan yaa~ .." ujar gadis lain berambut panjang diikat kuncir kuda berwarna pirang pucat .

"Aku tidak mau" ucap sasuke lagi masih tetap memasang ekspresi dinginnya .

"Kalian berdua berisik! Sasuke-kun itu hanya mau denganku . Jadi sasuke-kun , apa kau mau nanti malam bermain dirumahku?" ujar gadis lain berambut panjang berwarna merah berkaca mata dengan ekspresi menggoda .

"Kalian semua mengganggu ! Enyah sekarang juga dari hadapanku !" ujar sasuke sangat sinis dengan mengeluarkan deathglare andalannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah langit diluar jendela kelasnya .

Ketiga gadis-gadis itu langsung mengeluarkan keringat dingin dan tergesa-gesa kembali ketempat duduknya . Sementara siswa siswi hanya memandang mereka dengan tatapan mengasihani karena hal ini sudah sering kali terjadi setiap harinya .

"Kau ada masalah?" tanya siswa laki-laki berambut panjang diikat longgar dengan ekspresi khawatir yang duduk didepannya .

"Tidak" jawab sasuke singkat .

"Tapi aura yang sedang kau keluarkan itu seperti raja iblis yang kehilangan ladang tomatnya saja suke .." ujar pemuda lain yang memiliki tattoo segitiga terbalik dimasing-masing pipinya .

Sasuke langsung memberikan deathglare level 5 miliknya , yang membuat pemuda bertatto segitiga terbalik bernama Inuzuka Kiba menelan ludah secara susah payah .

"_mendokusoi .._" ucap mantra andalan pemuda berambut nanas dengan ekspresi mengantuknya bernama Nara Shikamaru . Hyuuga neji , pemuda berambut panjang diikat longgar hanya menghela nafas melihat ekspresi kiba .

Posisi mereka saat ini adalah sasuke yang duduk dibangku pojok belakang sebelah kanan yang berisikan dua tempat duduk dengan satu kursi kosong didekat jendela . sementara neji duduk dibangku depan sasuke berdua dengan pemuda berambut merah bata dengan tatto kanji '_Ai' _didahi kirinya bernama Sabaku Gaara dan disamping kiri sasuke terdapat bangku yang dipisah oleh jalan selebar satu meter yang diduduki oleh shikamaru dan kiba .

"Ano . kudengar hari ini ada murid pindahan .." ucap kiba menghangatkan suasana yang sedari tadi terasa mencekam karena aura membunuh sasuke .

"Benarkah? Kuharap anak perempuan ." ujar neji dengan memutar pulpen dijarinya .

"Aku tidak peduli" ujar sasuke dingin yang mengakibatkan suasana kembali mencekam .

**GREEK!**

"_Ohayou minna .._" sapa lelaki yang memasuki kelas dengan membawa buku pelajaran .

"_OHAYOU SENSEI !" _ucap serempak siswa siswi dikelas itu .

"Sensei hari ini membawa kabar gembira anak-"

"TIDAAK ! UJIAN MENDADAAAK!" kiba berteriak memotong ucapan senseinya dengan mengacak-acak rambutnya . .

**SYUUUT .. **

**BLETAK !**

"I-ittai sensei .." kiba mengusap dahinya yang terkena lemparan telak penghapus papan tulis .

"Sensei tidak suka kau memotong ucapan orang yang lebih tua darimu kiba , hari ini sensei tidak mengadakan ujian apapun . Kau mengerti kiba?" ucap pelaku pelemparan dengan tersenyum manis .

"Hontou Iruka sensei ? karena aku semalam tidak sempat belaj-"

**GLEK!**

Kata-kata kiba terpotong saat melihat iruka akan kembali melempar penghapus kearahnya .

"Go-gomen sensei , a-aku be-belajar sensei ha-hanya saja sa-saat membuka buku ra-rasanya ma-mataku terasa mengantuk . M-mungkin se-setiap buku mengandung gas tidur dengan dosis tinggi sensei jadi aku langsung menggunakan buku itu sebagai bantal untuk tidur . Ne, jadi aku menyarankan kepada teman-teman yang terkena penyakit insomnia untuk membaca buku jika ingin tidur . Aku yakin setelah itu kalian akan mengan- .."

**SYUUT ..**

**SYUUT ..**

**DUAKK!**

Iruka melemparkan penghapus papan tulis dan eksklopedia miliknya untuk menghentikan ucapan kiba yang mulai menyesatkan seperti ajaran keagamaan milik pendeta Hidan . Kiba langsung jatuh tergeletak tak bernyawa kebelakang dengan cover tulisan eksklopedia didahinya , Siswa siswi langsung horror melihat kejadian itu .

"Sensei lanjutkan ucapan sensei yang terpotong . Hari ini kita akan kedatangan murid pindahan baru , tapi anak itu masih berada dikantor kepala sekolah . Jadi kita memulai pelajaran dahulu sambil menunggunya datang" ujar Iruka secara lembut , sedangkan murid-murid tidak ada yang berani bertanya karena takut akan mengalami hal yang sama seperti kiba yang kini jiwanya telah kembali dari petualangan menjelajah neraka dan memasang muka kebingungan .

"Haah~ .. Mendokusoi ." ucap shikamaru yang kemudian tertidur dimejanya .

* * *

_**_Kembali Keruang Kepala Sekolah_**_

"Apa kalian paham kelas kalian masing-masing?" tanya tsunade kepada namikaze junior bersaudara .

"Iyaa baa-chan .." ucap kyuubi dan naruto secara bersamaan .

"Kalau begitu cepat kalian masuk kekelas !" ujar tsunade dengan mengibaskan tangannya . Naruto dan kyuubi lalu meninggalkan ruangan tersebut setelah mencium pipi minato dan tsunade.

"Minato .."

"_Nani _kaa-san ?"

" Apa kau yakin permasalahan yang dulu itu tidak akan terulang kembali ?" tanya tsunade kepada minato sambil menyesap tehnya .

"Aku tidak begitu yakin kaa-san , dari informasi yang kudapat mengatakan bahwa 'mereka' tidak berada dinegara ini . Tapi seandainya 'mereka' kembalipun tidak ada masalah karena kelurgaku dan keluarga'nya' akan langsung turun tangan ." ucap minato dengan tersenyum penuh keyakinan .

"Begitukah ? Yaah setidaknya untuk sementara aku bisa bernafas lega" ucap tsunade dengan memejamkan matanya .

"Kalau begitu aku harus pergi kaa-san , setengah jam lagi aku ada janji dengan klien . Aku akan sering-sering mengunjungi kaa-san dan tou-san." Ucap minato sambil mencium pipi tsunade dan kemudian pergi meninggalkannya sendirian .

'Kuharap ucapannya benar ..' batin tsunade dengan tatapan sayu .

* * *

**NARUTO POV**

**DRAP ..**

**DRAP ..**

**DRAP ..**

"Gyaa ! aku terlambat . Semoga paman iruka tidak menghukumku" ucap naruto sambil terus berlari .

"ini dia kelasnya!" teriaknya

**END NARUTO POV**

* * *

Dari luar kelas terdengar langkah kaki tergesa-gesa hingga menimbulkan kegaduhan dilorong sekolah itu .

'itu pasti naruto' batin iruka

**GRAAK!**

"O-OHAYOU! MA-MAAF-.."

**DUK !**

**GUBRAAK!**

Kelas menjadi hening seketika , saat melihat seseorang tiba-tiba masuk kelas kemudian terjatuh karena tersandung kakinya sendiri .

'Ada makhluk pirang mati !'

'Dia tidak bergerak !'

'Apa dia tidak bernafas?'

'Dia terjatuh seperti chibi maruko-chan !'

Semua orang dikelas langsung membatin secara nista .

_1 Menit .._

"…"

_3Menit .._

"…"

_5 Menit .._

Naruto masih tidak bangun dari jatuhnya dengan posisi dirinya mencium lantai dengan penuh kasih sayang sehingga tidak siapapun dapat melihat wajahnya .

"Na-naru .. Kau baik-baik saja ?" panggil iruka pelan .

'Pirang? Naru? Ini tidak mungkin' batin sasuke dengan mengusap sebelah wajahnya .

TUK!

Kelas kembali hening seketika saat naruto mengerakkan jari telunjuknya . Masih dengan posisinya kedua tangan naruto merambat menelusup kewajahnya . Perlahan-lahan naruto bangkit dari jatuhnya hingga dia terduduk dengan tangan masih menutup wajahnya.

HENING ..

Seisi kelas menahan nafasnya saat naruto perlahan-lahan menaikkan tangannya memegang dahinya sehingga seisi kelas dapat melihat wajahnya .

'**ASTAGAAA! MANIS SEKALI'**

'**ITU MALAIKAT'**

'**KAWAAII~'**

'**IDOLA BARU !'**

'**CALON UKE-KU !'**

'**AKU AKAN MENGOPERASI WAJAHKU MENYERUPAI DIA!'**

Seisi kelas reflek membatin gila saat melihat pemandangan yang ada didepan kelas .

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang keemasan acak-acakan , kemeja dengan 3 kancing atas terbuka akibat terjatuh dan menampakkan kulit tan yang mengkilau karena terkena keringatnya saat berlari tadi sehingga menampilkan dada bidang seksinya yang membuat seisi kelas menelan ludah berkali-kali , mata biru shappire yang sangat indah dengan air mata yang menggenang dipelupuk matanya akibat sang pemilik menahan sakit dan tangis , serta pipi chubby dengan tiga garis tipis yang menyerupai kucing kini merona merah akibat menahan tangis dan menahan malu .

"Uung.. i-ittai.." ucap naruto sambil mengusap-usap dahinya . Sementara seisi kelas sedang memandangnya dengan semua wajah yang merona hebat .

"Naruto , kau baik-baik saja?" ujar iruka yang sudah tersadar terlebih dahulu dari acara terpesonanya dan membantu naruto untuk berdiri .

'ITU NARUTO!' jerit sasuke dalam hatinya dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk antara terkejut , terpesona , dan rindu . yaa , dia rindu dengan sosok yang tidak pernah berhasil dicarinya sejak 10 tahun yang lalu itu .

"Nah , sekarang perkenalkan dirimu dulu kepada teman-temanmu naruto" pinta iruka .

"Yosh! Perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto , hobiku makan ramen , kebiasaanku makan ramen , cita-citaku menjadi professor ramen , dan tujuan hidupku adalah ramen ttebayo~ . ne , yoroshiku minna~!" ucap naruto bersemangat dengan cengiran lima jari khas miliknya .

'SEKALIAN SAJA KAU NIKAHI RAMEN ITU!' batin seisi kelas dengan sweetdrop bersamaan .

"Na-naru , le-lebih ba-baik ka-kau kancingkan dulu kemejamu" ucap iruka tersipu sambil membuang wajahnya karena merona . Otomatis naruto langsung menutup dadanya dengan telapak tangannya , dia kemudian mengancingkan kemejanya dengan wajah memerah menahan malu dan bibir yang dimajukannya sehingga tampak manis dan menggemaskan . Sedangkan semua yang melihat hal itu ..

**CROOOT!**

**GUBRAK!**

**GUBRAK!**

Pingsan tak berdaya dilantai akibat mimisan hebat yang mereka derita , lantai tempat mereka berpijak telah menggenang darah-darah suci milik seisi kelas yang tidak tahan dengan godaan didepan mata mereka . Naruto yang melihat hal iitu langsung menampakkan ekspresi horror miliknya dan mulai berlari meninggalkan kelas dengan berteriak ..

"KYUU-NII! NARU BENAR-BENAR MEMBUNUH SEISI KELAS PADAHAL NARU TIDAK MENGGUNAKAN RAMEN SEPERTI KATA KAA-SAN!"

Kelas lain yang mendengar hal itu langsung sweetdrop seketika . Naruto terus berlari menuju kelas kyuubi sambil tetap berteriak mengucapkan hal yang sama .

* * *

_**_Kelas XII-1_**_

Suasana yang ada dikelas ini seolah-olah sedang berada dipinggir jurang , saat kau tak terjatuh mungkin kau akan melihat makhluk yang berada dalam surga tapi saat ini semua orang serasa sedang diikat dengan seutas benang yang terlilit bebatuan dipinggir jurang tersebut yang pada saat benang tersebut putus maka jatuhlah semua orang kedalam neraka penuh kekejaman tak berdasar . Semua itu dikarenakan seorang murid pindahan yang tengah menatap tajam seisi kelas seakan-akan dia tengah menyiapkan rencana untuk menebas leher siapapun yang menantangnya . Dan keadaan tersebut diperparah karena salah satu siswa bernama itachi yang dengan seenaknya memotong ucapan kyuubi saat memperkenalkan diri dengan gaya coolnya dengan ucapan ..

"Aahh~ , itu calon istriku~ . Lama tak bertemu kyuu-chan~" ucapnya riang dan manja saat itu dengan senyum merekah karena bertemu sang pujaan yang dicarinya selama ini .

Kyuubi tentu saja langsung menaikkan kadar kekejaman diwajahnya . Namun hal tersebut langsung ditengahi oleh Hatake Kakashi , wali kelas XII-1 tersebut .

"Yare~ Yare~ , apa uchiha-san bisa meminta maaf untuk perkataan yang diucapkannya ? Karna aku tidak mau seorang murid baru mencabut nyawaku hari ini , apalagi aku belum menyelesaikan membaca _Icha-icha Paradise _episode special musim semi ." ucap kakashi dengan santainya tanpa memperdulikan kyuubi yang makin kesal dibuatnya .

"Maaf sensei , tapi 'Aku tidak mau minta maaf atas kejujuran yang aku ucap' . Kuharap kau ingat kata-kata tersebut kyuu-chan~" ujar itachi dengan seringainya .

Kyuubi langsung mengubah ekspresinya dengan wajah datar seolah-olah tak pernah terjadi apapun .

"Maaf uchiha-san , apa kita pernah bertemu? Rasanya aku tidak pernah berjanji menjadi istri siapapun termasuk anda ." ucap kyuubi dengan sopan dan tenang . Itachi yang mendengar hal tersebut langsung memutar otak untuk berbalik menjatuhkan kyuubi .

"Ahh begitu yaa , kau melupakan ciuman pertama kita kyuu~ . Aku jadi sedih mendengarnya , padahal saat itu kau yang menciumku" ujar itachi dengan berpura-pura bersedih .

**CTAKK !**

"DA-DASAR KERIPUT SIALAN ! K-KAU YANG WAKTU ITU MENCIUMKU BRENGSEK!" kyuubi berteriak dengan wajah memerah karena marah dan malu saat mengingat kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu .

"Syukurlah ternyata kau mengingatnya kyuu-chan , Sampai sekarang pun kau tetap manis kyuu~" ujar itachi lagi seolah-olah memang menyukai ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh kyuubi . Kyuubi yang mendengarnya semakin marah dibuatnya .

"Aahh.. tapi lebih manis mana yaa antara kau dengan rubah?" ujar itachi lagi .

"TENTU SAJA LEBIH MANIS RUBAH DASAR KERIPUT MESUM! Bayangkan saja kau melihat wajahnya yang menggemaskan itu , mata bulatnya , dan jangan lupakan tubuh yang diselimuti oleh bulu halus berwarna orange itu sudah pasti kau akan ketagihan memeluknya.." ucap kyuubi yang mulai melembut dengan wajah merah karena gemas dan memeluk dirinya sendiri , seolah-olah terdapat makhluk menggemaskan itu didalam pelukannya .

'**TENTU SAJA KAU YANG MANIS DAN MENGGEMASKAN DASAR BODOH !'**

Batin seisi kelas serentak dengan memegang hidungnya agar tidak ada pertunjukan darah yang memuncrat menyerupai air mancur yang berada ditaman sekolah .

**DRAP..**

**DRAP..**

**GRATAK!**

"KYUU-NII , A-AKU ME-MEMBUNUH SEISI KELAS! C-CEPAT TOLONG AKU KYUU-NII !" teriak naruto dengan menubruk dan memeluk tubuh kyuubi .

Semua yang mendengar hal tersebut reflek langsung menatap horror wajah naruto yang tersembunyi dibalik dada bidang kyuubi . Dan saat naruto mengangkat wajahnya yang memerah menahan tangis ..

**CROOOT!**

**GUBRAK!**

**GUBRAK!**

'SURGA UKE!' Batin mereka bersamaan yang kemudian tumbang satu persatu .

**BLETAK!**

"i-ittai .. Kenapa kyuu-nii menjitak kepalaku ? Naru kan butuh bantuan kyuu-nii untuk mengubur mayat-mayat yang ada dikelas naru . Nanti naru yang akan mencari hidan untuk menenangkan arwah-arwahnya agar mereka nanti tidak menghantui naru . Kalau naru dihantui kan nanti naru takut untuk pipis sendiri , Apa naru harus memakai popok? Berarti nanti temani naru kesupermarket untuk membeli popok yang seukuran untuk naru yaa jadi nanti naru tidak perlu kekamar mandi deh!" Ucap naruto panjang lebar dengan menyengir lima jari miliknya . Sedangkan kyuubi yang mendengarkan hal tersebut malah sweetdrop dengan tidak elit sama sekali .

"Dasar Baka! SEKARANG KAU MALAH MEMBUNUH SEISI KELASKU JUGA BOCAH!" Ucap kyuubi setelah bangun dari sweetdropnya . Naruto yang mendengarkan hal tersebut langsung menoleh menelusuri seisi kelas yang keadaannya sama persis seperti keadaan kelasnya .

"Hweee~ ? Terus bagaimana ini kyuu-nii ? Aku tidak mau kita masuk penjara kyuu-nii . Segitu besarkah dosa yang kita tanggung karena memiliki wajah yang rupawan seperti ini ? Kalau mereka mau kan mereka tinggal pergi kekorea untuk operasi plastic menyerupai kita . Tapi kalau mereka mengikuti perkataan naru bisa-bisa akan ada banyak wajah kyuu-nii dan naruto dimana-mana , sudah pasti itu lebih mengerikan dari pada hantu-hantu yang naru lihat ditv semalam" . ucap naruto lagi yang membuat urat kesabaran kyuubi terputus . Kyuubi langsung menarik naruto menuju ruangan tsunade untuk segera meminta bantuan daripada dia akan semakin mendengar celotehan tidak masuk akal dari naruto .

* * *

_1 Jam Kemudian .._

**BLETAK! BLETAK!**

"I-ITTAI !" Ucap namikaze junior bersaudara secara serempak .

"Aku tadi sudah memperingatkan kalian bahwa seisi sekolah ini sangat sensitive dengan makhluk-makhluk berwajah seperti kalian bukan? Lihat akhirnya kelas kalian jadi mengenaskan seperti ini ! untung saja keadaannya tidak parah !" ujar tsunade setelah menyembuhkan murid-murid dan menjitak penyebab dari masalah ini .

"Tapi bukan salah kami baa-chan . Mereka saja yang tidak memiliki iman seperti kami " ucap naruto dengan tampang _innocent_nya .

"Terserah saja! Nanti kalian bagikan itu untuk anak-anak dikelas kalian ." ujar tsunade sambil menunjuk 2 kardus .

"Untuk apa sekardus tissue ini?" tanya kyuubi sambil membuka kardus tersebut .

"Tentu saja untuk menyumpal hidung anak-anak sekelas agar tidak mimisan lagi karena kalian . Lebih baik aku menyiapkan sekardus tissue daripada nanti aku harus menyiapkan berpuluh-puluh peti mati karena murid-muridku mati kehabisan darah . Setidaknya kalau mereka mati itu harus diluar area sekolah dengan cara yang keren seperti mati tertabrak kontener , mati karena kecelakaan pesawat meledak , atau bisa juga mati karena jatuh dari tebing , bukannya mati dengan cara tidak elit seperti ini ." ujar tsunade dengan santainya , sedangkan kyuubi dan naruto menatap horror neneknya itu .

'KEJAM SEPERTI KAA-SAN !' teriak mereka dalam hati .

* * *

_**_Uchiha Mansion_**_

**TOK ..**

**TOK ..**

"Permisi nyonya , ada tamu untuk anda "

"Siapa yang datang Haku ?" tanya wanita berambut panjang berwarna raven dengan melangkah secara anggun .

"Beliau berkata bahwa namanya adalah Kushina nyonya .." ucap pemuda bernama haku itu .

"KUSHI-CHAN !" teriak mikoto riang dan langsung berlari kencang kearah ruang tamu . Haku yang melihat hal itu membelalak tidak percaya .

'Mikoto-sama yang anggun itu ternyata bisa seheboh ini?' batinya dalam hati dan kemudian berjalan menyusul nyonyanya itu .

Diruang tamu berdekorasi ala jepang itu duduk wanita berambut pnjang berwarna merah sedang melepas jaket kulitnya yang sedari tadi melekat ditubuhnya .

'Senangnya bisa mengebut seperti itu lagi , pulang nanti aku harus lewat jalan yang lebih ekstrim lagi ttebane~' ucap kushina riang dam hati .

"KUSHI-CHAN !" teriak wanita bernama mikoto itu dan langsung memeluk kushina dengan erat .

"Astaga miko-chan , ke-kekuatanmu s-sepertinya tidak berkurang s-sedikitpun ttebane . K-kalau te-terus m-memeluk e-erat s-seperti ini bisa-bisa a-aku mati ttebane ." ucap kushina sambil berusaha melepas pelukan mikoto yang terkenal dikota suna sebagai wakil habanero yang memiliki kekuatan diatas rata-rata yang setara dengan mendorong bulldozer dengan satu tangan .

"_Gomen _ kushi-chan , sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu jadinya aku merindukan ketuaku ini ." ujar mikoto dengan terkikik manis seperti lupa bahwa usianya dan kushina sudah tidak remaja lagi .

"Yare-yare~ , kau tidak berubah sedikitpun" ucap kushina sambil kembali duduk bersama mikoto .

"Bagaimana kabar mina-kun dan anak-anak kushi-chan ?" tanya mikoto yang kembali bersikap anggun .

"Tentu saja mereka baik-baik saja karena aku yang mengurus mereka dengan kasih sayang yang meluap-luap dattebane~" jawab kushina dengan cengiran miliknya yang diwariskan kepada putra bungsunya .

"_Souka_ ? sepertinya sabtu besok aku harus mengundangmu sekeluarga untuk makan malam dirumahku . Aku tidak sabar bertemu kyuubi dan naruto yang sudah tumbuh dewasa ." ujar mikoto riang .

"Pasti kami akan senang hati datang ttebane . Lalu , bagaimana kabar fugaku dan kedua anakmu ? " tanya kushina sambil melahap sepotong biskuit yang telah disajikan sejak tadi dihadapannya .

"Tentu saja mereka baik-baik saja kushi-chan ." jawab mikoto dengan ikut memakan biscuit seperti kushina .

"Pasti mereka sekarang telah tumbuh dengan tampan dan tegas ttebane ."

"Tentu saja , tapi sifat anak bungsuku seperti sifat fugaku waktu masih muda . Kau ingatkan bagaimana wajah dan sifat datar fugaku itu?" jawab mikoto dengan tersenyum karena melihat cara makan kushina yang menggemaskan itu .

"Benarkah ? Tapi kan fugaku itu sebenarnya sangat romantis saat bersamamu miko-chan . Umur anak-anak kita sama kan? Setidaknya sekarang mereka sudah bertemu disekolah" ucap kushina dengan santai .

"K-kau ini , membuatku malu saja karena mengingat kelakuan fugaku yang satu itu . Disekolah?" ucap mikoto tersipu dan keheranan secara bersamaan .

"Iyaa ttebane , dari 3 hari yang lalu aku dan keluargaku pindah kekota ini . Dan anak-anakku bersekolah ditempat tsunade kaa-san jadi pasti anak-anak kita sudah bertemu ." jawab kushina riang .

"Benarkah ? Aku senang mendengarnya . Tunggu! Kau pindah kekota ini ? Lalu bagaimana dengan genk habanero kita ?" ucap mikoto kaget kemudian berbisik pelan agar perkataannya tentang habanero tidak terdengar oleh siapapun .

"Karena itulah aku kesini miko-chan , aku ingin membahas hal ini bersamamu karena kau adalah wakilku" ucap kushina dengan mimic wajah yang menunjukkan bahwa sekarang dia sedang serius .

"Baiklah kushi-chan , lebih baik kita mulai pembicaraan penting ini dikamarku" ujar mikoto serius kemudian berjalan kearah kamarnya dengan kushina yang berjalan dibelakang mengikutinya dengan membawa piring berisi biscuit ditangan kirinya dan secangkir teh ditangan kanannya .

Mikoto berhenti berjalan ..

Kushina juga berhenti berjalan ..

"Kushi-chan untuk apa kau membawa itu?" tanya mikoto membalikkan badannya menghadap kushina dan menunjuk benda yang dibawa kushina .

"Yare-yare~ , tentu saja untuk camilanku nanti miko-chan . Kau tidak mau kan ditengah pembicaraan serius kita tiba-tiba badanku menjadi lemas karena kekurangan asupan camilan ?" ucap kushina dengan tampang polos tanpa dosa . Mikoto yang mendengar ucapan kushina langsung sweetdrop sedangkan kushina malah menyengir kembali .

* * *

_**_ Kelas X-2 _**_

Keadaan kelas kembali seperti semula namun menjadi kembali hening saat naruto memasuki kelasnya . Semua mata menatapnya dengan terkagum-kagum dan terpesona , namun bagi naruto tatapan tersebut seperti tatapan yang tidak menyukainya karena telah membuat kelas tersebut menjadi kacau sehingga ia menunduk karena merasa bersalah . Iruka yang melihat naruto menundukkan kepala mengira bahwa pemuda pirang itu sedang gugup karena dipandangi seperti itu oleh seisi kelas .

"Nah naruto selamat datang dikelas X-2 ini , aku harap kau bisa membaur dikelas ini . Dan semuanya , aku harap kalian bisa akrab dengan naruto." Ucap iruka dengan tersenyum namun seisi kelas masih saja diam .

Naruto yang merasa tak ada tanggapan dari seisi kelas menganggap bahwa dirinya dibenci dan tak ada yang mau berteman dengannya . Wajah naruto memerah menahan tangis dan hendak beranjak meninggalkan kelas itu namun dia menjadi diam tak bergeming saat melihat seisi kelas mendadak berdiri secara bersamaan dari bangku mereka .

"TENTU SAJA SENSEI !"

"AKAN KUJAGA DIA BAIK-BAIK KALAU BISA TIAP DETIK!"

"KYAA~ AKAN KUJADIKAN ADIKKU"

"NARUTO HARUS JADI SAHABATKU , JADI PACARPUN JUGA BOLEH!"

Naruto langsung terkejut dengan teriakan-teriakan dari seisi kelas , apa yang selama ini difikirkannya sama sekali salah paham . Dia diterima dikelas ini dengan aura bersahabat , sontak naruto langsung mengeluarkan senyuman manis miliknya sehingga menyebabkan seisi kelas berteriak kesenangan .

"Kalau begitu kau duduk disamping uchiha sasuke naru , uchiha-san bisa kau angkat tanganmu ?" ujar iruka dan langsung saja dada sasuke bergemuruh mendengar hal itu . Malaikat yang sejak dulu dicarinya kini akan bersamanya kembali .

Sasuke mengangkat tangan seputih porselen miliknya , naruto yang melihat ada tangan yang terangkat langsung saja berjalan riang kearah tangan tersebut .

'Wangi Jeruk , manis' batin semua orang yang dilewati oleh naruto .

Naruto kemudian mendudukkan dirinya kursi sebelah sasuke , sementara sasuke melirik naruto dengan intens . Naruto yang merasa ada yang melihatnya langsung saja menolehkan kepalanya menghadap sang pelaku .

_Shappire _bertemu _Onyx_

"Rasanya aku pernah melihatmu .." ujar naruto sambil memajukan wajahnya kearah sasuke .

Sasuke yang melihat pergerakan naruto langsung saja memasang wajah stoicnya namun dalam hatinya berdebar-debar karena terbius mata itu lagi . Yaa , mata biru shappire itu yang kemurnian dan kesuciannya tak berubah sejak 10 tahun itu .

"Tentu saja ,dobe" ucap sasuke dengan datar .

"D-dobe ? K-kau bilang aku dobe? Dasar ngg .. Teme .. benar dasar teme pantat ayam!" ujar naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya .

"Namaku sasuke , bukan teme!" ucap sasuke dengan sedikit emosi karena rambut kesayangannya dihina menyerupai pantat ayam . Andai saja yang menghina seperti itu adalah kiba , sudah pasti sasuke akan mengejarnya dengan membawa gergaji listrik yang berada dalam gudang dirumahnya .

"Kau juga menyebutku dobe , namaku itu naruto ttebayo~" ujar naruto dengan tetap menggembungkan pipinya namun kali ini dia melipat tangannya didepan dada sehingga makin menambah kesan menggemaskan .

"Hn" sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat malaikatnya berekspresi seperti itu . Kemudian sasuke kembali menghadapkan kepalanya kedepan kelas dimana iruka sensei sedang menerangkan pelajaran sastra . Naruto yang melihat sasuke mengalihkan wajahnya langsung menatap intens sesuatu yang tergantung dilehernya .

'Itukan .. Cuke..' batin naruto terkejut .

**GREP !**

Seisi kelas langsung melihat kearah suara tersebut berasal , betapa terkejutnya mereka saat melihat malaikat pirang mereka tengah memeluk erat pangeran sekolah yang terkenal dingin itu .

"Sukee~ .. ucap naruto dengan sangat lembut .

" …" sasuke masih terdiam namun dalam hatinya dia terkejut karena dipeluk seperti ini .

"Kau suke yang itu kan ? ini aku naruto yang kau tolong dulu itu ttebayo~" ucap naruto sambil menyengir dan tetap memeluk sasuke .

"Kyaaaa ! Naruto kenapa kau memeluk sasukeku ! Dasar banci brengsek!" teriak sakura dengan histeris . Seisi kelas yang mendengar hal itu langsung menatap tajam sakura karena berkata kejam tentang malaikat mereka .

Naruto yang dihina seperti itu sontak langsung menudukkan wajahnya kedada sasuke . Dan sasuke yang melihat naruto murung langsung saja mengeluarkan emosinya yang selama ini tidak pernah ditunjukkan kepada siapapun .

"Haruno-san , cepat kau minta maaf kepada naruto . SEKARANG!" ujar sasuke dengan sangat dingin namun siapapun tau bahwa kata-kata tersebut terkandung kemarahan yang luar biasa .

"Ta-tapi sasuke-kun , dia sudah memelukmu sembarangan seharusnya kau marah !" ujar sakura tidak ingin mengalah begitu saja .

"Terserah naruto mau melakukan apapun terhadapku . Kau bukan siapa-siapaku jadi kau tidak ada yang berhak mencampuri urusanku !" ucap sasuke semakin marah karena melihat naruto meneteskan air matanya .

"Ta-tapi d-dia kan juga b-bukan siapa-siapamu " ucap sakura tergugup karena merasakan kemarahan sasuke .

"Tentu saja ada!" ujar sasuke yang mengeratkan pelukannya kepada naruto .

Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah cincin dari balik bajunya lalu dia memakainya dijarinya sendiri , kemudian sasuke mengeluarkan hal yang sama dari balik baju naruto dan menyematkan cincin itu dijari manis naruto .

"Karena sejak 10 tahun yang lalu dia adalah calon istriku" ucap sasuke kemudian mencium lembut bibir naruto dihadapan seluruh kelas . Dan semua yang melihat dan mendengar hal tersebut langsung terbelalak tidak percaya .

**TBC**

* * *

**Hime berterima kasih banget buat yang suda baca dan cerita hime .**

**Jdi bingung kalo bales jawab satu-satu ..**

**Arigatou ne minna-san~ m(_ _)m**

**Nb : Enaknya sampe chapter berapa yaa ? mohon masukannya ..**


	4. Chapter 4

"Ka-kau serius akan menyerahkan semuanya kepada anak-anak ?"

"Tentu saja , aku yakin anak-anak kita bisa bekerja sama ttebane~"

"Ta-tapi aku dan fugaku tidak pernah memberitahu itachi dan sasuke tentang habanero kita kushi-chan"

"Tapi kau tau miko-chan , kedua anak-anakmu itu selama 9 tahun terus mencari informasi mengenai habanero dan keluarga namikaze . Untung saja pihak suna berhasil menghalau para hacker kalian itu jadi informasi kita semua tidak terbongkar ."

"Sudah kuduga semua ini pasti akan terbongkar . Tapi apa kau yakin kita akan melakukan itu ? Aku takut fugaku dan minato akan marah"

"Yosh , tentu miko-chan kita akan melakukan hal tersebut . Itu satu-satunya cara untuk mempertahankan habanero .."

"Fufufu , sudah lama darahku tidak meluap seperti ini . Jadi aku akan mengikutimu _My Lady _Namikaze Kushina"

"Kalau begitu bulan depan rencana ini harus berjalan miko-chan . Rencana menaklukkan KOTA KONOHA .."

* * *

**2 CERITA DAN 1 WAKTU**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Disclaimer

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

StoryBy©Hikari No OniHime

Pairing. : SasuNaru / ItaKyuu and another pairing^^

Warning : Hime ingetin inih unsurnya YAOI , OOC , banyak typo , dan Lain* ..

Rated : T ( belum berani incip* M )

Genre : Romance , Humor , dan Drama

Author Note : Hime masih baru disini , jadi gomen yaa kalo ada yg salah* tulis . inih inspirasi sendiri jadi gomen kalo ada kesamaan cerita ..**  
**and Then .. " HAPPY READING MINNA-SAN~ !" (^^)

* * *

"Karena sejak 10 tahun yang lalu dia adalah calon istriku" ucap sasuke kemudian mencium lembut bibir naruto dihadapan seluruh kelas . Dan semua yang melihat dan mendengar hal tersebut langsung terbelalak tidak percaya .

"Kalau begitu dia adalah istriku sejak 11 tahun yang lalu !"

**GREP !**

Suasana sekelas menjadi lebih mencekam karena melihat kedua pangeran yang tidak pernah mengeluarkan ekspresi kini sedang memperebutkan seorang makluk pirang . Sabaku Gaara menarik tubuh naruto yang berada dalam pelukan sasuke dan melingkarkan sebelah lengannya pada pinggang ramping naruto dari belakang .

"Lepaskan tanganmu darinya sabaku !"

**GREP !**

Kini sasuke menarik lengan kanan naruto dan reflek gaara langsung menarik lengan kiri naruto . Sedangkan naruto meringis kesakitan akibat ulah kedua pemuda possesif ini .

"KALAU BEGITU DIA ADALAH JANDAKU !"

Kiba berteriak dan langsung menarik pinggang naruto kedepan sehingga cengkraman pada kedua lengan naruto terlepas secara paksa . Tubuh naruto dan kiba langsung terjatuh dengan posisi berpelukan . Semua yang melihat hal itu berusaha menahan tawa akibat ulah kiba .

"Inuzuka-san , Uchiha-san , dan Sabaku-san cepat kembali kebangku kalian masing-masing atau aku akan melempar kalian keluar jendela SEKARANG !"

Iruka berteriak dan membuka jendela yang berada disamping kirinya . Ketiga nama yang dipanggil sontak kembali ketempat duduknya masing-masing begitu pula naruto kembali duduk disamping sasuke . Dan pelajaran kembali dilanjutkan seperti semula walaupun masih dengan suasana yang menegangkan .

* * *

_**_Skip Time , Waktu Istirahat_**_

Sasuke dan Gaara masing-masing saling melemparkan deathglarenya masing-masing sehingga anak-anak lain yang ingin berkenalan dengan naruto tidak ada yang berani mendekat . Naruto sendiri malah sibuk bercanda dengan kiba ,sedangkan neji dan shikamaru hanya memperhatikan mereka dalam diam .

"Jadi sejak dulu kau sudah bersahabat dengan Gaara dan Kiba , Naruto?" tanya neji untuk mencairkan suasana yang tidak nyaman tersebut .

"Un , Kita bertiga adalah sahabat sejak umur 4 tahun ttebayo . Tapi 7 tahun kemudian Kiba pindah kekota ini lalu 2 tahun kemudian Gaara juga ikut pindah , tetapi kami masih saling mengirim e-mail sampai sekarang dattebayo ." Ucap naruto sambil menunjukkan cengiran khas miliknya .

"Hhaha , syukurlah kita bertemu lagi naruto" ujar kiba dengan ikut tertawa .

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak berkata kepada jika kau akan pindah kesini naru ? " ucap Gaara dengan menepuk puncak kepala naruto . Sasuke yang melihat hal itu semakin mengeluarkan aura hitamnya walaupun sudah tidak dipedulikan oleh Gaara .

"Ne , tentu saja aku ingin mengejutkan kalian berdua ttebayo~" ujar naruto dengan tertawa renyah .

**GRAAK !**

"NARUTO !"

Kyuubi menggeser pintu kelas naruto dengan kasar , sedangkan dibelakangnya itachi mengikutinya dengan senyum ramahnya . Sontak seisi kelas melihat kearah pintu kelas dengan horror .

'KENAPA HARI INI BANYAK KEJADIAN MEMACU JANTUNG !' Batin seisi kelas naruto .

"Aku disini Kyuu-nii !" Naruto melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat , kyuubi yang melihat sosok adik tersayangnya langsung menghampirinya .

"Ada apa Kyuu-nii ?" tanya Naruto dengan tersenyum . Kyuubi tidak menjawab pertanyaan adiknya , tetapi malah sibuk memperhatikan orang-orang yang berada disekeliling naruto .

"Cih , sudah kuduga kau pasti akan bertemu dengan si ayam autis ini" ucap kyuubi sambil menunjuk muka sasuke . Semua yang mendengar ucapan kyuubi langsung tertawa , dan sasuke semakin mengeluarkan aura hitamnya .

"Ne ,Naru tidak menyangka akan bertemu dia disini ttebayo" ujar naruto dengan tersenyum kepada sasuke . Sasuke yang melihat naruto tersenyum kepadanya langsung menurunkan drastis aura hitamnya , semua yang melihat melihat hal tersebut langsung sweetdrop karena tingkah 'tidak uchiha' milik sasuke .

"Ternyata kau sekelas dengan si _puppy_ dan patung panda rupanya" ucap kyuubi sambil menunjuk kiba dan gaara . Orang yang merasa ditunjuk langsung menatap tajam kyuubi , sedangkan kyuubi mengacuhkannya dengan bersiul riang .

"Kyuu-nii jangan berkata seperti itu , walaupun muka mereka seperti itu mereka tetap sahabat naru !" ucap naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya sehingga terlihat menggemaskan .

'Sebenarnya dia berniat membela atau tidak !' batin gaara dan kiba secara bersamaan dan menghela nafas karena sikap naruto yang polos atau mungkin bodoh.

"Lama tidak bertemu naruto" ucap itachi dengan tersenyum ramah kepada naruto . Naruto tidak menjawab melainkan memperhatikan itachi dengan intens .

"Ne Kyuu-nii , kenapa ada kakek ini mengenal naru ? Lalu kenapa kakek ini memakai seragam yang sama seperti kyuu-nii ? Apa kakek ini tidak pernah berhasil lulus dari sekolah ini ? Kalau begitu nanti kita harus memberikan suplemen agar pintar pelajaran ttebayo~" ucap naruto dengan polos . Sontak kyuubi yang mendengar ucapan naruto langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak . Itachi yang mendengar kyuubi tertawa langsung menarik pipi kyuubi agar berhenti tertawa .

"Apa kau lupa denganku naruto ? Aku itachi , aniki dari sasuke" ujar itachi yang masih tetap menarik pipi kenyal kyuubi , sedangkan kyuubi masih tertawa dengan memegang perutnya yang mulai kram .

"Ehh , aku lupa ! _Gomenasai_ itachi-nii.." ujar naruto dengan cengiran yang dipaksakan dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal . Semua yang melihat hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya , memang naruto makhluk yang menggemaskan dan manis hanya saja kapasitas otaknya sedikit terbatas .

* * *

_**Drrt .. Drrt ..**_

"Moshi-moshi .."

[Minato ..]

"Ha'i , siapa ini ?" jawab minato sambil merapikan berkas-berkasnya .

[Ini aku fugaku , apa-]

"Waa ! Fugaku bagaimana kabarmu ? Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu . Kau sehat-sehat saja kan ? Apa wajahmu masih sedatar tem-"

[Jangan memotong kata-kataku minato , ada hal pen-]

"Kau sendiri juga memotong ucapanku fugaku , jadinya adil kan? Ingat , hidup itu harus adil dan seimbang agar tercipta kedamaian dunia" ucap minato semangat dengan menyengir .

[Haah~.. Kau tidak berubah . Apa besok pukul 10 kau ada waktu ?] tanya suara baritone itu dengan serius .

"Coba kulihat dulu agendaku , sepertinya jadwalku kosong . Ada apa ?"

[Ini tentang habanero ..]

"Ada apa dengan habanero? Kurasa semua masih berjalan dengan wajar" raut wajah minato mulai menunjukkan keseriusannya .

[Sepertinya ada pihak luar yang menggunakan nama habanero untuk melakukan penjualan senjata ilegal , dan sepertinya ada pihak dalam yang ikut terkait masalah tersebut]

"Aku sudah mengetahuinya fugaku dan aku sudah mengirimkan informan rahasia kita untuk menyelidiki hal tersebut ."

[Apa kau sudah mengetahui informasi bahwa 'mereka' telah kembali dari luar negeri ?]

"Tunggu ! Jangan bilang bahwa-"

[Ya , mereka kembali ke jepang . Kita harus segera mempersiapkan beberapa hal sebelum sesuatu terjadi]

"Aku mengerti , besok datanglah kekantorku"

[Tidak bisa , kita harus mencari tempat yang aman untuk membahas hal ini]

"Baiklah , lalu dimana tempatnya?"

[Diruang Gorgon bawah tanah , Musium konoha ..]

* * *

_**_Skip Time , Waktu Pulang Sekolah_**_

Naruto dan Kyuubi berjalan beriringan kearah rumah mereka . Jarak antara sekolah dan mansion Namikaze memang tidak begitu jauh , hanya perlu melewati 5 blok perumahan .

"Ne , kyuu-nii kenapa kita tidak terima saja tawaran pulang bersama sasuke dan itachi-nii ?" tanya naruto yang berjalan dengan mengulum permen lollipop .

"Aku tidak mau kita berdua mempunyai supir pribadi lagi dan aku tidak mau kehilangan keperjakaan kita dengan cepat naru ." ucap kyuubi santai dengan melangkah membelakangi jalan sekaligus mengawasi mobil sport hitam milik uchiha yang mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

"Ne kyuu-nii , memangnya keluarga uchiha jatuh miskin yaa?" tanya naruto dengan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya .

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu naru?" kyuubi mengangkat sebelah alisnya karena bingung dengan pertanyaan naruto .

"Bukannya tadi kyuu-nii berkata bahwa sasuke dan itachi-nii ingin bekerja menjadi supir pribadi kita kan? Itu berarti keluarga mereka jatuh miskin . Kasihan sekali .. Yosh ! Nanti kita harus membuat ramuan yang membuat seseorang kembali kaya , lalu kita bagi ramuan tersebut kepada mereka . Bukankah itu ide bagus kyuu-nii , dengan begitu kita bisa mengurangi tingkat kemiskinan di negara jepang ttebayo~" ucap naruto bersemangat dan mengepalkan tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi . Kyuubi yang mendengar lagi ide gila naruto langsung bersweetdrop ria dijalanan .

"Aku harap nanti aku bisa membuat ramuan yang bisa membetulkan sambungan otakmu naruto" ujar kyuubi yang telah kembali dari acara sweetdropnya .

"Kyuu-nii lihat , didepan ada segerombolan orang yang menghadang kita" ucap naruto sambil menarik lengan baju kyuubi . Reflek kyuubi langsung menghadap kedepan dan mendapati 4 pria dewasa berpakaian formal tengah berdiri menutup jalan pulang mereka .

"Jangan dihiraukan naruto , tetap berjalan seperti biasa" ucap kyuubi santai namun dengan sikap waspada . Saat kyuubi dan naruto akan melewati mereka , sebuah tangan menghalangi langkah naruto .

"Ano , permisi tuan saya mau lewat" ucap naruto dengan tersenyum ramah . Kyuubi yang melihat hal tersebut langsung menarik tangan naruto , namun dengan cepat 4 orang tersebut mengepung mereka .

"Maaf namikaze-san , anda berdua harus ikut kami" ucap salah satu orang tersebut dengan lantang . Didalam mobil , sasuke dan itachi yang melihat kedua namikaze tersebut dalam bahaya langsung bergegas keluar dari dalam mobil dan berlari kearah orang-orang yang mengepung naruto dan kyuubi .

"Bagaimana jika kami menolak ?" tanya kyuubi dengan santai dan menampakkan mimic muka angkuhnya .

"Itu berarti kita harus memaksa kalian dengan cara kasar" ucap orang itu lagi dengan memberikan aba-aba kepada rekan-rekannya .

Salah satu orang dengan tattoo pedang berlilitkan ular pada lengannya mulai mengayunkan tendangannya keperut kyuubi , namun dengan cepat kyuubi menangkap kaki tersebut dengan menggunakan tangan kirinya kemudian ..

**KRAAK !**

Dengan mudah kyuubi mematahkan kaki tersebut dengan menyikut tempurung lutut lelaki itu dengan keras , sontak lelaki tersebut berteriak kesakitan .

Dilain pihak , seorang lelaki bertubuh besar menarik tangan kanan naruto dengan paksa sontak naruto memutar tangannya dan berbalik menggenggam tangan lelaki itu lalu dan menariknya kedepan . Lelaki yang tidak siap dengan aksi perlawanan naruto sontak langsung tertarik kedepan .

**DUAAK !**

Naruto memutar badannya dan mengayunkan sikutnya dengan cepat kearah ulu hati lelaki tersebut , sontak lelaki tersebut tergeletak dibawah kaki naruto .

**DUAAK !**

"ARGH !" tanpa disadari naruto seorang lelaki dengan memakai kacamata menendang punggungnya dan membuat naruto terjatuh dan berteriak kesakitan . Kyuubi yang mendengar naruto berteriak kesakitan reflek mengalihkan konsentrasinya kearah naruto sehingga seorang lelaki berambut panjang yang dihadapinya langsung melancarkan tendangan kearah pelipis kyuubi .

**DUAAK !**

Kyuubi jatuh terduduk dengan darah yang mengalir dari bekas tendangan tersebut .

**GRAP !**

Saat lelaki tersebut akan mengayunkan tinjunya kearah kepala kyuubi tiba-tiba seseorang menangkap tangannya dan menendang perut lelaki tersebut hingga jatuh terpental kebelakang .

"Cih , untuk apa kau membantuku keriput? Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu" ucap kyuubi sambil menghapus darah yang mengalir dari pelipisnya . Itachi tidak menjawab namun membantu kyuubi berdiri dan berjalan kearah orang yang telah menendang kyuubi .

**DUAAK !**

"Jangan .."

**DUAAK !**

"Pernah .."

**DUAAK !**

"Berani .."

**DUAAK !**

"Melukai MILIKKU , BRENGSEK!"

**DUAAK !**

Itachi terus memukuli wajah lelaki itu dengan penuh amarah karena orang terpenting dihatinya telah dilukai . Kyuubi yang melihat hal tersebut hanya terdiam tidak bergerak karena terkejut dengan sifat itachi yang kasar dan beringas seperti itu .

Disaat bersamaan , sasuke yang melihat naruto meringkuk ditanah dengan kesakitan langsung menerjang lelaki yang telah membuat malaikat pirangnya berteriak kesakitan dan melancarkan tinjunya kearah rahang lelaki tersebut namun lelaki tersebut berhasil mengelak dan memukul balik kearah perut sasuke . Dengan cepat sasuke menangkisnya dan melakukan tendangan berputar keleher bagian samping lelaki tersebut sehingga lelaki itu roboh ketanah . Setelah lelaki tersebut tidak bergerak , sasuke langsung berlari kearah naruto dan menggendong tubuh mungil tersebut ala _bridal style ._

"Aniki , cepat kita kerumah sakit !" sasuke berteriak dan berlari kearah mobilnya . Kyuubi yang melihat naruto meringkuk kesakitan dipelukan sasuke langsung ikut berlari namun tak lama kyuubi mulai limbung karena pandangannya buram dan kepalanya terasa perih akibat efek tendangan yang didapatkannya , dengan cepat itachi langsung membopong tubuh kyuubi dan berlari kearah mobil mengikuti sasuke yang lebih dulu telah berada didalam mobil . Setelah memposisikan naruto dan kyuubi dengan nyaman , mobil tersebut langsung memacu dengan cepat kearah rumah sakit konoha .

* * *

_**_Rumah Sakit Konoha_**_

"Tidak ada masalah besar dipunggungnya , hanya saja memarnya harus sering dioleskan obat ini ". ucap dokter berkacamata bulat tersebut dengan menyodorkan obat berbentuk pasta kepada sasuke .

"Lalu bagaimana dengan dia dokter ?" tanya itachi denagn khawatir dengan menunjuk kearah kyuubi .

"Dia tidak ada masalah tuan , hanya butuh istirahat saja dan jangan lupa minum obat ini untuk menghilangkan sakit kepalanya" ucap dokter itu dan menyerahkan beberapa kapsul obat kepada itachi .

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu dokter" ucap itachi ramah berpamitan kepada dokter tersebut dan dibalas dengan anggukan sang dokter .

"Lepaskan aku keriput , aku bisa jalan sendiri" ucap kyuubi dengan melepaskan pegangan itachi dilengannya dengan pelan .

"Kau tidak boleh membuatku khawatir kyuu~" ucap itachi dan kembali memegang lengan kyuubi dengan lembut . Sedangkan naruto telah tertidur dipunggung sasuke yang membopongnya dengan lembut .

"Kalau begitu tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku , lagipula kau dan aku tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa ." ujar kyuubi dengan ketus namun tidak berusaha lagi melepaskan pegangan itachi pada lengannya .

"Mungkin saat ini aku tidak memiliki arti apa-apa dihatimu kyuu~ . Tapi didalam diriku kau merupakan sosok yang lebih penting dari nyawaku sendiri . Sejak pertama aku mengenalmu saat itu pula aku telah jatuh kedalam jerat pesonamu dan sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan membiarkan diriku keluar dari jerat itu " ucap itachi dengan lembut dengan menatap mata beriris _Ruby_ milik kyuubi .

"Ja-jangan berkata se-seperti itu keriput ! K-kau si-sialan!" ujar kyuubi gugup dengan menahan malu dan menundukkan kepala untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang telah memerah seperti buah apel kesayangannya . Itachi yang melihat kyuubi yang tersipu namun berusaha tetap angkuh hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan kyuubi .

* * *

_**_Namikaze Mansion _**_

"Astaga ! Naruto , Kyuubi apa yang terjadi ?" ucap kushina panik saat melihat kedua putranya pulang dalam keadaan terluka . Minato yang mendengar suara panik kushina langsung menuju kearah kushina dan ikut terkejut saat melihat kondisi kepala kyuubi yang diperban dan naruto yang dibopong dipunggung sasuke .

"Kalian berdua siapa ? Dan jelaskan mengapa hal tersebut bisa terjadi pada anak-anakku !" ucap minato kepada sasuke dan itachi dangan tegas dan terkesan menahan marah .

"Perkenalkan , saya Uchiha Itachi dan ini adik saya Uchiha Sasuke . Saat perjalanan pulang mereka dihadang beberapa orang dan memaksa untuk mengikuti mereka , mereka bisa menghadapinya hanya saja naruto sedikit lengah sehingga seseorang menendang punggungnya hingga memar . Dan kyuubi yang melihat naruto kesakitan juga ikut kehilangan konsentrasi sehingga seseorang menendang pelipisnya , lalu kami berdua membantu mereka dan membawa kerumah sakit konoha ." ujar itachi secara panjang lebar .

"Ka-kau anak fugaku dan Mikoto ?" tanya kushina dengan terkejut .

"Hn , benar" jawab sasuke dengan singkat

"Astaga! Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu kalian saat ini" ujar kushina yang sedang memperhatikan sasuke dan itachi .

"Mereka benar-benar mirip fugaku dan mikoto" ujar minato dengan ikut memperhatikan uchiha bersaudara itu .

"Apaa? Kalian anak dari fugaku dan mikoto?" ucap naruto dan kyuubi secara bersamaan dengan mata berbinar-binar .

"Kenapa tuan dan nyonya bisa mengenal orang tua kami ?" tanya itachi dengan sopan dan tersenyum ramah .

"Karena kami bersahabat dengan mereka" ucap minato dan kushina secara bersamaan .

'Keluarga yang kompak!' batin sasuke dan itachi yang juga secara bersamaan .

"Ne suke , kapan-kapan ajak aku menemui orang tuamu yaa~" ucap naruto dengan memiringkan kepalanya dan menarik ujung baju sasuke . Sasuke yang melihat ekspresi naruto langsung tersenyum dan mengusap pipi chubby naruto dengan lembut .

"Kalau begitu kau juga harus mengajakku menemui orang tuamu keriput!" ucap kyuubi dengan mata berbinar-binar penuh semangat .

"Tentu saja kyuu~ . Kau kan calon istriku jadi aku harus cepat mengenalkanmu kepada orang tuaku" ujar itachi dengan menggenggam tangan kyuubi dengan lembut dan hangat sehingga menyebabkan kyuubi kembali merona .

"Yare-yare~ .. ternyata benar bahwa kalian berdua yang berusaha mengorek informasi tentang habanero dan kota suna hanya untuk mencari kedua putraku ?" ucap kushina dengan melipat tangannya didepan dada . Itachi dan sasuke yang mendengar ucapan kushina langsung membeku ditempat .

"Ke-kenapa anda-"

"Tentu saja aku tau , karena aku adalah ketua genk Habanero tersebut ttebane~" ucap kushina memotong ucapan sasuke dan mengakibatkan dua uchiha bersaudara terkejut dan saling pandang .

"Jadi apa kalian tau siapa yang melakukan hal itu kepada anak-anakku ?" ucap minato mengalihkan topik pembicaraan .

"Saya tidak mengetahuinya , tapi saya sempat melihat tattoo pedang berlilitkan ular pada masing-masing orang-orang tersebut." Ucap sasuke dengan tegas dan menggenggam tangan naruto . Kushina dan Minato yang mendengar hal tersebut langsung terkejut dan saling berpandangan .

"Mereka kembali minato , aku harus menghubungi mikoto dank au cepat hubungi fugaku .." ucap kushina dengan menahan amarah dan bergegas kekamarnya menghubungi mikoto . Minato pun ikut terlihat marah dan menuju ruang kerjanya untuk menghubungi fugaku , sementara namikaze dan uchiha bersaudara masih setia duduk diruang tamu bernuansa eropa tersebut .

"Kenapa mereka harus menghubungi orang tua kita ?" tanya sasuke kepada itachi dan dijawab itachi dengan mengangkat bahunya .

"Tentu saja mereka menghubungi orangtua kalian , mikoto-san adalah wakil dari habanero berdarah ttebayo~" ucap naruto dengan riang dan diikuti dengan anggukan kyuubi , Sedangkan sasuke dan itachi kembali dibuat terkejut .

* * *

"Ma-maaf tuan , ka-kami tidak berhasil membawa mereka berdua sesuai perintah anda.."

**DUAAK !**

"Dasar tidak berguna ! Bagaimana bisa gagal ?"

"A-ada kedua uchiha yang membantu mereka tuan .." ucap seorang lelaki dengan memakai kacamata dan tattoo dipunggung tangannya .

"Kalau begitu kita harus menyusun rencana dan kalian harus bisa membawa namikaze dan uchiha bersaudara itu bagaimanapun caranya !"

"Baik Orochimaru-sama .."

* * *

"Karena itu , kaa-san dan tou-san akan menemui fugaku dan mikoto . Kalian tetaplah berada dirumah bersama sasuke dan itachi ." ucap kushina dengan memakai mentel secara tergesa-gesa .

"Apa ! Aku tidak mau kaa-san ! Aku dan naruto bisa berdua saja dirumah , tidak perlu ditemani oleh mereka ." kyuubi menunjuk kedua uchiha yang duduk dengan sopan disofa keluarga tersebut .

"Kyuubi , ini masalah penting dan dengan kondisi kalian yang kurang baik itu akan membuat tou-san dan kaa-san khawatir ." ucap minato yang telah berada diambang pintu keluar dengan menggenggam kunci mobil ditangan kirinya .

"Memang ada masalah apa kaa-san ?" tanya naruto yang berdiri dengan memegang punggungnya yang terasa sakit disamping minato berdiri .

"Masalah habanero naru , jadi tetaplah berada disini bersama kyuubi . Nanti saat pulang kami akan menceritakan semuanya kepada kalian ttebane ." ucap kushina yang membawa 2 helm dikedua tangannya .

"Yosh! Kalau begitu kaa-san dan tou-san cepat pergi sana . Nanti pulangnya bawakan ramen ttebayo~" ucap naruto dengan polos dan riang , sedangkan kushina dan minato sweetdrop akibat ucapan putra bungsunya yang seperti mengusir mereka berdua .

"Ano anata , kenapa kau membawa helm ? kita akan menaiki mobil" ucap minato sambil menunjuk helm yang dibawa kushina .

"Tentu saja karena keadaan darurat kita harus cepat ttebane , kita naik motor sport kyuubi saja biar aku yang mengendarainya" ucap kushina sambil menarik tangan minato kearah motor yang telah terparkir dihalaman .

BRRUM ! BRRUM !

"KAMI PERGI DULU ! JAA NE ..!" teriak kushina yang telah melaju dengan kencang kearah kediaman uchiha , sedangkan minato telah memeluk erat pinggang ramping kushina dan memejamkan matanya karena takut terjatuh akibat kecepatan mengemudi kushina yang mengerikan dan menghebohkan .

"ITU BARU KAA-SANKU!"teriak naruto dan kyuubi secara bersamaan dengan riang dan bersemangat .

Cklek !

Kyuubi menutup pintu dan menguncinya kemudian dia dan naruto berjalan kesofa yang diduduki oleh sasuke dan itachi .

"Ne teme , kita beristirahat dikamarku saja . Ayo!" ucap naruto riang dan menarik tangan sasuke kearah kamarnya .

"Tu-tunggu ! Tidak boleh naru !' teriak kyuubi yang mengejar naruto kekamar adiknya tersebut .

"Kenapa kyuu-nii ? Kyuu-nii dengan itachi-nii sajattebayo~" ucap naruto polos dan menutup pintu kamarnya dan kyuubi langsung menatap horror pintu kamar naruto .

"Kyuu-chan ~" panggil itachi dengan lembut .

GLUP !

"_Na-nani ?"_ ucap kyuubi dengan gugup dan tetap menghadap pintu kamar naruto .

"Kamar mandinya ada dimana ? Aku ingin mandi .." ucap itachi dengan melangkah pelan kearah kyuubi . Kyuubi yang merasa itachi mendekatinya semakin berkeringat dingin karena teringat ucapan itachi saat berada dirumah sakit .

"Di-dikamarku ada kamar mandinya .." ucap kyuubi namun tetap tidak menatap wajah itachi .

"Kalau begitu .. Cepat kita kekamarmu .. Aku sudah tidak tahan .." ucap itachi yang telah berada disamping kyuubi . Kyuubi dapat merasakan hembusan hangat disekitar telinganya sehingga menimbulkan efek menggelitik yang membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat .

"Kyuu~ .." panggil itachi lagi yang kini kedua lengannya telah memeluk pinggang ramping tubuh yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya dan membenamkan kepalanya diperpotongan leher kyuubi yang menguarkan aroma musim panas yang merupakan candu baru baginya .

"GYAAA !"

BRUAK !

Kyuubi berteriak dan berlari dari dekapan itachi yang telah membuat jantungnya bergejolak dan mengakibatkan itachi jatuh terduduk kebelakang .

"I-ittai .._ ucap itachi sambil mengusap pantatnya yang melakukan pendarataan indah dilantai keramik kediaman keluarga namikaze tersebut . Kyuubi yang mendengar itachi mengeluh kesakitan langsung bergegas kembali dan membantu itachi berdiri kemudian kyuubi menarik lengan itachi kearah kamarnya dan mendudukkan pemuda berambut raven itu diranjang berukuran queen size miliknya .

"Aku akan mandi diruang tousan , kau mandilah disana nanti aku akan menyiapkan baju gantimu " kyuubi menunjuk pintu geser yang berada disamping lemarinya kemudian dia bergegas keluar dari kamar bernuansa orange dan merah itu . Itachi hanya menggeleng pelan melihat sikap kyuubi dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi yang ditunjuk oleh kyuubi .

"Ne teme , ternyata kau menyimpan cincin yang kuberikan saat kecil itu ttebayo~" ucap naruto riang dan mengangkat tangan sasuke yang tersemat cincin pemberiannya dulu .

"Tentu saja dobe , aku selalu membawanya setiap saat" ucap sasuke dengan mengusap puncak kepala naruto dengan tangannya yang tidak dipegang oleh naruto .

"Tapi apa benar selama ini kau dan itachi-nii mencariku dan kyuu-nii ?" tanya naruto dengan menatap mata milik sasuke .

Shappire bertemu Onyx

"Hn" ucap sasuke yang kini mengusap pipi naruto .

"Suke .."

"Hn ?"

"Apa benar aku calon istrimu ?"

"Hn .."

"Aku tidak mau .." ucap naruto sambil menurunkan tangan sasuke yang sejak tadi mengusap pipinya .

"Kenapa dobe ?" ucap sasuke dengan berwajah datar walaupun saat ini dadanya terasa sesak akibat perkataan malaikat pirangnya .

"Karena aku itu laki-laki mempesona seribu umat manusia ttebayo . Jadi dari bagian mananya sehingga aku bisa terlihat seperti wanita dan menjadi istrimu ? Seharusnya yang benar itu calon suamimu teme , bukan calon istrimu ttebayo" ucap naruto dengan menampilkan cengiran khasnya . Sedangkan sasuke sweetdrop dengan tidak elit akibat ucapan naruto yang membanggakan dirinya sendiri namun disisi lain dirinya merasa lega karena itu berarti naruto bersedia menjadi separuh nyawanya .

"Dasar dobe , cepat kau mandilah dulu" ucap sasuke sambil mendorong pelan tubuh naruto .

"Yosh !" ucap naruto yang kemudian bergegas menuju kamar mandinya , sedangkan sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang naruto . Hari ini semua kejadian terasa membebani pikirannya dari pertemuan kembali dengan naruto yang telah lama dicarinya , kejadian beberapa orang yang menghadang naruto dan kyuubi , serta perkataan naruto bahwa kaa-san tercintanya adalah wakil dari habanero berdarah . Kaa-san yang selalu anggun dimatanya itu adalah wakil ketua genk penguasa kota suna tersebut , Astaga ! sungguh rumit . Sasuke mengusap wajahnya dengan menghela nafas antara lega dan resah secara bersamaan .

Greek ..!

"Teme aku sudah selesai , cepatlah mandi kemudian kita segera makan malam bersama" ucap naruto yang baru keluar dari dalam kamar mandi .

Sasuke yang mendengar suara cempreng kekanak-kanakan naruto langsung menoleh kesosok terkasihnya tersebut . Dan betapa terkejutnya saat mendapati penampilan naruto yang membuat nafasnya tercekat . Tubuh naruto hanya terlilitkan handuk berwarna kuning dipinggangnya untuk menutupi benda pusaka makhluk kuning tersebut , rambut pirang keemasannya kini tampak layu karena basah karena sang pemilik yang baru selesai mandi , dada dan perut yang rata berwarna tan yang sedikit basah sehingga semakin terlihat seksi dan menggoda dan jangan lupakan aroma jeruk yang menguar dari pemuda pirang yang tampak menggoda ini yang menaikkan libido sasuke . Jantung sasuke semakin berontak dengan cepat , nafasnya terasa tertahan dan sasuke dengan cepat menutup hidungnya karena sesuatu akan keluar dengan deras .

"Ne , kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu teme ?" tanya naruto dengan polos dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya yang sedang dikeringkannya dengan handuk yang tersampir dibahu mungil naruto .

"Ti-tidak .." sasuke langsung berlari cepat kedalam kamar mandi .

'Aku harus menahannya diri untuk tidak menerkamnya saat ini juga atau aku akan tewas mengenaskan karena urat leherku dicabik oleh ketua habanero' batin sasuke dari balik kamar mandi .

"Ada apa dengan teme ? Ahh , mungki ingin buang air besar . Semoga saja hasilnya banyak" ucap naruto dengan tampang polosnya dengan mengambil baju untuknya dan untuk sasuke .

* * *

**TBC**

**Arigatou yang suda , gomen ngga bisa bales satu* ..**

**Terus maav yaa kalau alurnya mulai , tapi hime harap minna-san masih berkenan membacanya .**

**Etoo , makasih yang uda tapi jangan lupa lagi yaa biar hime makin pinter dan semangat ttebayo~**

**Sekali lagi ARIGATOU NE MINNA-SAN~ m(_ _)m**


	5. Chapter 5

Ruang tamu dengan beberapa dekorasi kental kebudayaan jepang yang tergolong mewah ini kini terasa tegang . Masing-masing dari mereka tidak ada yang membuka suara , yang tampak hanya ekspresi murka dua wanita dewasa dan dua lelaki dengan ekspresi dingin namun terlihat gurat serius dan marah diwajah mereka .

"Tak kusangka mereka sudah mulai bergerak" ucap fugaku dengan menatap serius wajah minato.

"Dan tetap dengan cara licik mereka!" ujar mikoto geram menambahi ucapan suaminya yang kini menggenggam tangannya agar membuat sedikit perasaannya tenang .

**BRAK !**

"Mereka sudah menyakiti anak-anakku ! Akan kupastikan selangkangan mereka remuk dengan tinjuku !" ucap kushina dengan sedikit berteriak dan memukul meja untuk sedikit melampiaskan amarahnya hingga membuat meja didepannya tersebut retak .

"Tenanglah anata .." ucap minato lembut sambil membelai punggung istrinya , namun matanya menatap horror meja yang terlihat mahal itu rusak akibat perbuatan 'lembut' istrinya .

'Haah~.. Nampaknya setelah ini aku harus mengganti meja ini , daripada aku harus ditatap wajah mayat itu' batin minato dengan sedikit melirik fugaku yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan – . !-nya .

* * *

**2 CERITA DAN 1 WAKTU**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Disclaimer

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

StoryBy©Hikari No OniHime

Pairing. : SasuNaru / ItaKyuu and another pairing^^

Warning : Hime ingetin inih unsurnya YAOI , OOC , banyak typo , dan Lain* ..

Rated : T ( belum berani incip* M )

Genre : Romance , Humor , dan Drama

* * *

Author Note : Hime masih baru disini , jadi gomen yaa kalo ada yg salah* tulis . inih inspirasi sendiri jadi gomen kalo ada kesamaan cerita ..  
and Then .. " HAPPY READING MINNA-SAN~ !" (^^)

* * *

"Jadi , kita akan makan apa?" tanya itachi yang kini duduk disalah satu kursi ruang makan yang bernuansa biru muda dan coklat mocca milik keluarga namikaze .

Meja tersebut berbentuk oval berbahan kaca tebal dengan dikelilingi oleh 6 kursi yang berbentuk seperti akar pohon berdiameter 32 cm . Naruto dan kyuubi duduk bersebelahan dibagian kanan meja sedangkan itachi dan sasuke duduk didepan mereka dengan memasang wajah stoic andalan darah uchiha .

"Kalian ingin makan apa? Biar aku dan kyuu-nii yang akan memasakan untuk kalian" ucap naruto dengan senyum manisnya .

"Cih! Aku tidak mau memasak untuk mereka" ujar kyuubi dengan melipat tangannya kedada dan menatap itachi dan sasuke bergantian secara tajam .

"Katakan saja kau tidak bisa memasak" ucap sasuke dengan ekspresi datarnya namun pandangan matanya terarah lembut kepada pemuda pirang yang memakai kaos kuning cerah didepannya .

"A-apa ka-"

"Sudah jangan berdebat" ujar itachi lembut memotong perkataan kyuubi , sedangkan kyuubi hanya mendengus tidak suka .

"Kita makan diluar saja" ucap sasuke sambil bersiap untuk beranjak dari kursinya .

"Eehh?! Makanan luar itu tidak sehat teme ! Sudah , biar aku yang memasak sendiri jika kyuu-nii tidak mau membantu!" ujar naruto dengan menggembungkan pipinya dan beranjak menuju dapur .

"Argh! Menyebalkan !" teriak kyuubi dan menyusul naruto kearah dapur . Sekesal apapun kyuubi , dia pasti akan selalu mengikuti perkataan naruto atau bisa dibilang terlalu _brother complex ._

"Aniki .."

"Hn ?"

"Kuharap kita tidak mati keracunan.."

"Berharap saja itu tidak terjadi .."

* * *

"Bagaimana miko-chan?" tanya kushina sambil menepuk bahu wakilnya tersebut .

"Aku sudah menghubungi Kazekage untuk memberikan instruksi kepada anak buah kita yang tersisa . Kuharap dalam 2 hari lagi mereka bisa cepat memperketat penjagaan kota suna dan sebagian anggota yang lain akan kesini dalam waktu 3 hari setelah itu kita bisa menjalankan rencana kita menaklukkan kota konoha" ujar mikoto panjang lebar.

"Baguslah . Sekarang kita tinggal menggerakkan anak-anak untuk membantu rencana tersebut" ucap kushina dengan berkacak pinggang dengan sedikit menyeringai .

* * *

Sasuke dan itachi membelalak tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat dihadapan mereka saat ini . Dimeja makan telah penuh bermacam-macam menu makanan ,dan semuanya adalah menu khas jepang seperti _kaarage , sup miso , sushi , soba , okonomiyaki , teriyaki , yakiniku_ dan yang lainnya. Sasuke dan itachi saling tatap kemudian kembali menatap makanan yang tersaji .

"Ne , kenapa hanya dilihat saja? Ayo cepat kita makan" ucap naruto sambil melepas celemek berwarna merah dari tubuhnya , begitu pula sama halnya dengan yang juga dilakukan kyuubi.

"Ha'i .. _Itadakimasu_ !" ucap sasuke dan itachi dengan bersamaan .

Sasuke melahap _tempura _buatan naruto dan langsung terkejut dengan apa yang dirasakannya . Tempura buatan naruto sangat pas dan terasa enak dilidahnya , dan bagi sasuke masakan buatan naruto mengalahkan masakan para chef bintang lima yang selama ini pernah dia makan sebelumnya . Terlalu hiperbolis ? Mungkin , tapi yang pasti sasuke tau dimasakan tersebut tertuang kasih sayang naruto .

Itachi yang melihat adiknya makan dengan lahap dan terlihat 'aman' dengan masakan buatan namikaze bersaudara langsung menyumpit _yakiniku_ didepannya .

"Itu buatanku , aku tidak tanggung jawab jika kau keracunan" ucap kyuubi saat itachi mengambil masakan buatannya dan kemudian ikut menyumpit masakan buatannya tersebut .

"Tidak masalah , yang penting aku bisa merasakan masakanmu kyuu-chan~" ucap itachi menggoda dan langsung melahap tersebut . Itachi terpukau dengan yakiniku buatan kyuubi yang terasa nikmat dan lezat secara bersamaan . Dan tak bisa dibayangkan bahwa masakan yang lezat ini adalah buatan seorang kyuubi yang selalu bersikap kasar dan seenaknya .

'Dia memang calon istri yang sempurna untukku!' batin itachi dengan bahagia .

"Aku tak menyangka kalian bisa membuat masakan seenak ini" ucap sasuke takjub sambil menunjuk semua makanan dengan sumpitnya .

"Jangan meremehkan kami teme . Masakanku dan kyuu-nii bahkan sanggup membuat kami jadi juara dikejuaraan masak internasional ttebayo~" ucap naruto menyengir dengan membanggakankan diri . Sasuke dan yang lainnya langsung mendengus geli melihat tingkah naruto .

"Ano naruto , kenapa kau dan kyuubi memakan ramen dan tidak memakan masakan kalian sendiri?" ucap itachi keheranan dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya ,

"Siapa bilang kita tidak akan memakan masakan buatan kami sendiri?" ucap kyuubi sambil menyeruput mie dari cup ramennya .

"Lalu ? .." tanya sasuke sambil menyuapkan sup tomat kedalam mulutnya .

"Ramen dan apel adalah makanan utama , wajib dan pokok ttebayo , sedangkan yang lainnya hanya seperti camilan . Jangan khawatir masakannya akan terbuang percuma , bagaimanapun camilan selalu punya bagian tersendiri dilambung kami ttebayo~" ucap naruto riang sambil menyeruput kuah ramen dari cupnya yang keempat dan kyuubi langsung mengangguk dengan semangat , sedangkan sasuke dan itachi menatap horror kedua namikaze bersaudara tersebut .

'Jika ingin menikahi mereka maka harus siap bekerja keras 24 jam mempertebal isi dompet!' batin sasuke dan itachi secara bersamaan .

* * *

"Biarkan saja mereka tidur diruang yang lain naru !" ucap kyuubi dengan sedikit berteriak kepada adik tersayangnya .

"Aku mau tidur dengan teme , kyuu-nii!" ucap naruto dengan mengerucutkan bibir manisnya .

"Tidak boleh!" ucap kyuubi sambil menyilangkan tangan didepan dadanya .

"Boleh!" ucap naruto lagi sambil ikut menyilangkan tangan didepan dadanya .

"Tidak!"

"Iyaa!"

"TIDAK !"

"IYAA!"

"KALIAN BERDUA CUKUP!" Itachi berteriak menghentikan perdebatan yang tidak ada hentinya ini .

"Jangan ikut campur keriput !" ujar kyuubi sambil menatap tajam itachi .

"Ck ,_ Urusai .._" sasuke langsung menarik tangan naruto kedalam kamar pemuda pirang itu .

**BRAK !**

**CKLEK !**

Membanting pintunya dan mengunci dari dalam . Kyuubi yang melihat hal itu langsung mengomel sambil menggedor pintu berwarna orange itu .

**Brak ! Brak !**

"BUKA PINTUNYA DASAR AYAM BRENGSEK !" teriak kyuubi sambil terus menggedor pintu tanpa dosa itu .

Itachi yang melihat tingkah kyuubi hanya menggeleng pelan kemudian langsung memeluk bahu pemuda tersayangnya dan menarik kearah kamar pemuda itu .

"A-apa yang k-kau lakukan?! L-lepaskan aku keriput !" kyuubi berusaha berontak dalam dekapan itachi namun usahanya sia-sia , tenaga itachi jauh lebih besar daripada dirinya yang sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik .

* * *

"Ne teme , kau tidur disofa itu yaa~" ucap naruto sambil menunjuk sofa panjang berwarna merah dipinggir kamar berukuran 6x5 meter itu .

"Aku tidak mau dobe" ujar sasuke mendengus tak suka dan melirik sofa tersebut .

"Terus kau mau tidur dimana teme? Atau kau mau tidur dilantai yaa? " ucap naruto lagi sambil memiringkan sedikit kepalanya sehingga membuat sasuke sedikit merona .

"Tidak .."

"Lalu kau ingin tidur dimana teme?" ucap naruto lagi sambil mengerutkan keningnya , sedikit bingung dengan sikap sasuke .

"Disana.." ujar sasuke sambil menunjuk ranjang milik naruto .

"Hwee~ .. Lalu aku tidur dimana jika kau tidur disana?" ucap naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya .

"Tentu saja kau juga tidur disana denganku dobe.." ujar sasuke sambil menarik naruto untuk naik keatas ranjang berukuran queen size tersebut . Naruto dengan kemampuan otak yang lama mencerna perkataan sasuke hanya menurut saja dengan tarikan sasuke yang kini sedang menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua dengan selimut kuning bergambar rubah milik naruto .

"_Oyasumi_ Dobe .." ucap sasuke sambil membelai pipi naruto dengan ibu jarinya .

"Un , Oyasumi teme .." ucap naruto pelan namun masih berusaha mencerna ucapan sasuke tadi .

Hening ..

Hening ..

Sasuke mulai melingkarkan lengannya kekarnya pada pinggang ramping naruto dan naruto masih sibuk mencerna ucapan sasuke .

Hening ..

Hening ..

He-

"GYAAA !"

**BRUAK !**

Setelah otak naruto berhasil mencerna semua ucapan sasuke langsung saja pemuda pirang itu berteriak sambil mendorong tubuh sasuke yang hampir terlelap hingga jatuh dari ranjangnya .

"Argh ! Apa yang kau lakukan dobe !" sasuke memberikan deathglarenya kepada naruto sambil mengusap pantatnya yang terjun indah dilantai tersebut .

"Seharusnya aku tanya apa yang kau lakukan teme !" ujar naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk muka sasuke .

"Tentu saja tidur dasar dobe !" ujar sasuke lagi tanpa menurunkan kadar deathglarenya .

"Tapi tidak diranjangku dan dengan memelukku seperti itu teme !" ucap naruto lagi sambil menaikkan selimutnya hingga setengah wajahnya .

"Dobe !"

"A-apa ! Dasar teme !"

Sasuke kembali naik keatas ranjang naruto namun naruto langsung cepat-cepat menggeser tubuhnya dan memberikan batas antara dia dan sasuke dengan menggunakan guling tersayangnya .

"Kalau kau seperti itu maka aku tidak segan-segan untuk menerkammu dobe .." ucap sasuke dengan nada menggoda dan memasang seringainya .

**GLUP !**

Naruto meneguk ludahnya dan memandang sasuke dengan horror . Sasuke langsung tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi naruto yang ketakutan namun menggemaskan itu .

"Hmpp .. Aku bercanda dobe .." ujar sasuke sambil menahan tawanya .

"T-TEME !" Naruto berteriak dan berniat untuk memukul sasuke namun sasuke berhasil menangkap tangan naruto .

"Sebaiknya kita tidur dobe , besok kita masih harus sekolah" ucap sasuke sambil mengacak rambut lembut berwarna pirang milik naruto .

"Huhh ! Awas sampai kau macam-macam saat aku tidur !" ujar naruto dengan sedikit merona karena perlakuan sasuke yang lembut .

"Hn , tidak .." ujar sasuke dengan tersenyum tipis .

'Tidak aku jamin' batin sasuke dalam hati dengan menyeringai dibalik senyum tipisnya .

"Baiklah , Oyasumi Sasuke-Teme~.." naruto langsung membaringkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan mata .

"Hn , Oyasumi .." jawab sasuke sambil ikut memejamkan matanya .

_5 Detik .._

Hening ..

_10 Detik .._

Hening ..

_12 Detik .._

"Dobe .."

"Apa teme ?"

"Kau sudah mengobati memar dipunggungmu ?"

"Ah! Aku Lupa!" Naruto langsung bangun terduduk diranjangnya .

"Kalau begitu cepat lepas bajumu sekarang dobe .." sasuke ikut terduduk dan memegang ujung baju naruto untuk dia lepas . Naruto langsung membelalakan matanya mendengar ucapan dan tindakan pada bajunya .

"DASAR TEME MESUM !'

**DUAK !**

'Aku kan hanya ingin membantu mengobati ..' batin sasuke yang kini kembali terjatuh dilantai namun kini dengan hidung yang memerah akibat tinjuan penuh kasih sayang dari naruto .

* * *

"Orochimaru-sama .."

"Ada apa kabuto ?"

"Kelihatatannya Habanero sudah mengetahui pergerakan kita , apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Begitukah ? Kelihatannya _Saint Hebi _ harus sudah mulai bergerak sekarang kabuto . Perintahkan kakuzu untuk mulai bergerak diwilayah utara konoha"

"Baik Orochimaru-sama , lalu bagaimana rencana penculikan itu?"

"Tetap kita jalankan , bawa Namikaze Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke kehadapanku!"

"Baik Orochimaru-sama.."

* * *

Matahari mulai mengintip untuk keluar dari peristirahatannya walaupun masih mengenakan jubah kabut dinginnya . Walaupun suara burung mulai terdengar tapi pemuda pirang ini sama sekali tidak terganggu sedikitpun , dia malah menyamankan posisinya dalam pelukan sasuke .

Tangan kiri sasuke dijadikan bantal oleh naruto sedangkan tangan kanannya digunakan untuk merengkuh tubuh mungil pemuda pirang tersebut . Begitu pula dengan naruto , tangan kanannya digunakan untuk memeluk pinggang sasuke seakan-akan sasuke adalah penghangatnya yang ternyaman .

Sasuke sudah bangun sejak 23 menit yang lalu dan hanya tersenyum memandangi wajah lelap naruto yang tertidur dalam pelukannya . Malaikat yang selalu dicarinya , malaikat yang telah membawa seluruh hatinya , dan malaikat yang telah mengeluarkannya dari dunia yang abu-abu .

" .. Ungg .. J-jangan suke~ .."

Sasuke terkejut dengan igauan naruto yang terkesan mendesah menggoda .

"Pe-pelan saja s-suke~"

Wajah sasuke memerah sempurna , dia terus memperhatikan bibir naruto yang bergumam dengan seksi .

"Ti-tidak muat s-suke~ .."

**GLUP !**

'D-DIA MIMPI A-APA !?' Sasuke meneguk ludah berkali-kali , suara itu terlalu menggoda baginya .

"Ja-jangan dipaksa , sa-sakit suke~ .."

Sasuke mulai tidak tahan dan mendekatkan wajahnya untuk meraup bibir ranum itu .

**DUAK !**

"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TIDAK MAU MEMAKAI SEPATU BALET SEMPIT ITU ! DASAR TEME !"

Naruto menyundul hidung sasuke dan berteriak dengan mata terpejam kemudian dia kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dan bergelung dengan selimut hangatnya , sedangkan sasuke memegangi hidungnya yang menjadi korban kedua oleh naruto .

'Besok jika tidur dengannya lagi akan kuikat dengan tali tambang !' batin sasuke dengan emosi .

* * *

**DUAK !**

"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TIDAK MAU MEMAKAI SEPATU BALET SEMPIT ITU ! DASAR TEME !"

Itachi terbangun karena suara teriakan naruto , dan saat dia ingin bergerak ada tangan yang melingkar dipinggangnya . Itachi menoleh kesamping tapi tidak menemukan wajah kyuubi tersayangnya , kemudian dia sedikit membuka selimutnya dan menyembul rambut orange kemerah dari dalam sana . Itachi tersenyum lembut saat melihat pose kyuubi tidur , kyuubi memeluk pinggang itachi dan membenamkan kepalanya diantara tangannya mirip seekor rubah yang tidur meringkuk dalam gua hangatnya .

Itachi teringat akan teriakan naruto tadi dan segara mengirim pesan pada ototounya .

{ Ototou tersayang : Ada apa Ototou ? Aniki mendengar teriakan naruto .}

**Drrt ..**

{From , Ototou tersayang : Ada gorila pirang}

Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan kembali mengirim pesan .

{ Ototou tersayang : Lalu suara keras itu?}

**Drrt ..**

{From , Ototou tersayang : Gorila itu menyundul hidungku , dan jangan bertanya lagi atau aku akan menghajarmu aniki !}

Itachi menahan tawanya kuat-kuat agar tidak membangunkan pemuda disebelahnya . kemudian dia melirik jam rubah yang tergantung manis diruangan itu , pukul 6 tepat . Sudah waktunya untuk bersiap-siap kesekolah .

"Kyuu~ .."

Itachi membangunkan kyuubi dengan mengusap-usap pipi pemuda tersebut , namun kyuubi sama sekali tidak terbangun dan malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada itachi .

"Kyuu-chan , kita harus bersiap-siap kesekolah~"

Itachi masih mengusap-usap rambut jabrik namun lembut itu .

"Berisik , aku masih mengantuk kaa-san .."

Kyuubi makin membenamkan kepalanya kedada itachi , sedangkan itachi mendengus geli .

"Aku tau kalau kau masih mengantuk kyuu , tapi aku bukan kaa-sanmu dan kita harus bersiap-siap kesekolah .."

Hening ..

Kyuubi tidak bereaksi .

"Aku tidak tau bahwa kau ternyata suka memelukku kyuu~ , bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita menikah saja jadi setiap hari kau bisa tidur memelukku . Ooh .. Bagaimana kalau aku memberimu morning kiss seka-"

**BRUAAK !**

"GYAA ! AKU TIDAK MAU DINODAI KERIPUT !"

Kyuubi mendorong tubuh itachi hingga jatuh dan berlari menuju kamar mandinya .

'Pantatku teraniaya dua kali !" Batin itachi miris sambil mengusap-usap pantatnya .

* * *

"Hei ayam , kenapa hidungmu merah ?" kyuubi bertanya sambil mengoles selai apel pada roti bakarnya .

"Gorila pirang kyuu~ .." jawab itachi dengan tersenyum lembut sedangkan kyuubi mengangkat sebelah alisnya pertanda tidak mengerti .

"Eh , kapan kau bertemu gorilanya teme ? Pasti itu gorila edisi terbaru .." ujar naruto dengan mengunyah sandwich daging buatan itachi .

"E-edisi terbaru ?" tanya itachi sambil mengerutkan keningnya .

"Un , gorilla itu berwarna pirang pasti keluaran edisi terbaru . Mungkin cat bulu warna pirang akan mulai trend dikalangan gorilla ttebayo~.." jawab naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar sedangkan yang lain sweetdrop dengan nista .

"Hei naru .."

"Yaa kyuu-nii ?"

"Kau sadar tidak ?"

"Sadar apa?"

"Rambutmu .."

"Rambutku?"

"Yaa , berwarna pirang.."

"E-eh ? …"

Hening ..

Hening ..

He- ..

"JADI YANG DIMAKSUD GORILA PIRANG ITU AKU ?"

Naruto berteriak sambil memegangi rambutnya sedangkan kyuubi malah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat keidiotan adiknya .

**Brak !**

"NARU , KYUU .. TADAIMA !"

Kushina membuka pintu dengan kasar dan berteriak menghampiri kedua anak tercintanya sedangkan minato hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan istrinya yang selalu bersemangat diluar kewajaran .

"OKAERI KAA-SAN !" jawab naruto dan kyuubi bersamaan sambil berlari menemui kushina , sedangkan sasuke dan itachi mengikuti dibelakang mereka .

"Ne kaa-san , cepat ceritakan ada apa ttebayo~.." ujar naruto memeluk kushina yang tingginya hampir menyamainya .

"Yare-yare~ .. Kaa-san akan menceritakannya sepulang sekolah naru .."

"Eehh .. itu lama ttebayo~" ujar naruto sambil menggembungkan pipi chubbynya .

"Nanti kaa-san ceritakan sekalian kita bertemu dengan mikoto dan fugaku dattebane" jawab kushina dengan menyubit gemas pipi putra bungsunya tersebut .

"BENARKAH !?" Naruto dan kyuubi berteriak bersamaan dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh sang ketua habanero tersebut dan langsung disambut oleh _High five_ kedua putranya .

"Kalian berdua nanti juga harus hadir , Oke ?" ujar kushina dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada sasuke dan itachi dan dijawab dengan trade mark mereka .

"Kita harus berangkat sekarang" ujar itachi berpamitan dengan kushina dan minato kemudian diikuti oleh naruto , sasuke , dan kyuubi .

"Anata .."

"Yaa?"

"Aku harap keputusan kita kali ini benar .." ujar kushina dengan memeluk lengan minato .

"Kita telah memikirkannya bersama , jadi selebihnya percayakan kepada mereka berempat" ucap minato dengan memeluk tubuh kushina dan mengecup kening istrinya tersebut .

"Aku bersyukur memilikimu minato .."

"Dan aku bersyukur dimiliki olehmu Uzumaki Kushina" ujar manato sambil mendaratkan kecupannya pada bibir mungil kushina .

* * *

_**_ Kelas X-2 _**_

"Ohayou shika .." sapa kiba kepada teman sebangkunya yang asyik menenggelamkan kepalanya dimeja .

"Hei shika , tugas trigonometrimu sudah selesai?"

"Sudah.."

"Bisa aku pinjam ? Aku ingin mencontek nomor 14 shika .."

"HOAAM .. Tidak .."

"Kau pelit shika .." ujar kiba sambil mengerucutkan bibir cherrynya .

".. Ajari .."

"E-ehh ?"

"Biar aku ajari caranya _puppy .._"

Kiba langsung mengeluarkan buku tugasnya kemudian diserahkan kepada shikamaru , shikamaru mengajari dengan singkat namun dengan cara-cara yang mudah dipahami oleh kiba .

"Kau paham ?"

"Yosh , aku paham . Terima kasih shika~"

"Hm , mendokusoi .."

"Eh shika , ikatan rambutmu berantakan .."

"Biarkan saja.."

"Eehh .. Tidak bisa begitu , sini biarku rapikan anggap saja imbalan karena kau mengajariku" ujar kiba dengan menyengir dan mulai menyisir rambut shikamaru sedangkan shikamaru memejamkan matanya dengan perlahan , bukan karena ia mengantuk tapi karena menikmati perlakuan kiba pada rambutnya sehingga membuatnya nyaman .

"Kalau ikatannya terlalu erat bilang padaku yaa .." ujar kiba lagi dan mengakhirinya dengan mengikatkan karet berwarna hitam pada rambut tersebut .

"Naah , kalau begini kau terlihat tampan shika" kiba tersenyum lebar hingga kedua matanya menyipit sedangkan shikamaru kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan pipinya yang merona

**GREEK ..**

"_OHAYOU MINNA~_!"

"_OHAYOU NARU-CHAN_ !"

Naruto berteriak menyapa seisi kelas kemudian berjalan kearah tempat duduknya dan diikuti oleh sasuke dari belakangnya .

"Oi naru , kenapa kau bisa datang bersamaan dengan sasuke?" tanya kiba sambil berjalan meninggalkan shikamaru yang masih merona dibangkunya . Seisi kelas langsung memperhatikan naruto dan sasuke dengan pandangan yang ikut terheran-heran .

"Ne , sasuke menginap dirumahku kiba .." ujar naruto dengan polos sehingga membuat seisi kelas terkejut .

**BRAK !**

"Apa maksudnya menginap dirumahmu naru ? J.E.L.A.S.K.A.N P.A.D.A.K.U!"

"Ne gaara , jangan menggebrak meja seperti itu ttebayo , kau mengagetkanku .." ucap naruto sambil mengelus dadanya sedangkan gaara memberikan deathglare kepada sasuke .

"Kemarin sepulang sekolah aku dan kyuu-nii dihadang 4 orang , kemudian aku dan kyuu-nii dipaksa mengikuti mereka tapi kami menolak dan kami saling berkelahi" ujar naruto dengan ekspresi berpikirnya .

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan dia yang menginap dirumahmu?" tanya gaara lagi dengan meunjuk muka sasuke .

"Dia dan rubah itu tidak berdaya menghadapi mereka jadi aku dan aniki yang menolong mereka berdua , membawa kerumah sakit , dan mengantarnya pulang dan kami dipaksa kushina-san untuk menginap" ucap sasuke dengan cepat dan memalingkan wajahnya .

"Ne teme , baru kali ini aku mendengar kau berbicara sepanjang itu.." ujar naruto sambil mengerutkan keningnya dan dijawab dengan '_Hn' _ milik sasuke .

"Apa kau mengenali salah satu mereka dari mereka yang menghadangmu naru ?" tanya kiba dengan sedikit menggeram karena sedikit emosi .

"Tidak , tapi mereka memiliki tatto disetiap tangan mereka" ujar naruto dengan seolah-olah menunjukkan bagian punggung tangan tempat tatto tersebut berada .

"Tatto ?"

"Yaa gaara , tatto pedang berlilitkan ular .." jawab naruto dengan bersemangat sedangkan kiba dan gaara saling berpandangan dengan ekspresi terkejut .

"Mereka kembali .." ucap gaara dan kiba secara bersamaan .

"Ne , siapa yang kembali kiba ?" tanya naruto sedikit bingung dan sasuke dengan wajah datar dan namun tersirat keingintahuan .

"Saint Hebi naru , musuh bebuyutan genk habanero dan mimpi buruk kota suna .."

* * *

[ Kau harus bisa membawa mereka kehadapanku]

"Tapi haruskah aku membawa uchiha sasuke juga tuan?"

[Tentu saja , aku harap kau menjalankan perintahku dengan patuh]

"Baik tuan , saya akan melakukannya dengan sangat rapi .."

[ Jangan sampai mengecewakanku , atau kau akan mendapat hukuman dariku]

"Tentu saja orochimaru-sama , aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu"

[ Bagus , tidak salah aku memilihmu sebagai tangan kananku Haruno Sakura ..]

"Itu sudah pasti orochimaru-sama , anda tidak akan pernah kecewa denganku .."

* * *

**TBC**

**Arigatou yang suda mau baca cerita yang hime buad , semoga semakin menyenangkan ttebayo~ ..**

**RepLay Review :**

**tsunayoshi yuzuru**** , ****Luce stellare of Hyuzura**** , ****Dee chan - tik**** , ****EstrellaNamikaze**** , ****Anisa Phantomhive**** , **** , ****Nauchi Kirika - Chan**** , **** , jieichiai , yunaucii , puchan , ****Shizura-Chan**** , ****Oncean FOX**** , **** , ****Ayuni Yukinojo**** , ****hanazawa kay**** , ****Anisa Phantomhive**** , ****sheren**** , Nana-chan :**

**Arigatou ne minna-san ..  
Yosh ! hime bakal lebih berusaha lagi , jadi mohon dukungannya lagi yaa ttebayo~**

**Jangan Lupa reviewnya biar hime tambah pinter ttebayo~ **


End file.
